Noches sin luna
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Dos princesas. una amada, la otra olvidada, los origenes de la leyenda que cambio la historia del reino de Equestria
1. Luna menguante

**Noches sin luna.**

**Capitulo Uno.**

**Luna menguante.**

La noche se extendía serena sobre Equestria, las estrellas brillando tranquilamente contra el cielo negro azulado mientras una luna en cuarto creciente ascendía lentamente. Todo el reino de los ponies estaba sumido en la tranquilidad absoluta con una sola excepción.

El castillo de las hermanas reales, mandado a construir por la menor de ellas hacia ya casi mil años, bullía de actividad, como era costumbre. Los guardias patrullaban y los criados se afanaban. Los mas novatos aun bostezaban y mostraban los ojos rojos que delataban a los poco experimentados en prestar servicio a la princesa de las estrellas.

En los niveles principales del palacio se movía la sirviente mas experimentada del castillo de la noche, como también era llamado. A pesar de su corta edad la joven yegua terrestre rápidamente había aprendido los manejos y escalado posiciones. Revisó que todo se encontrara en orden en la habitación principal y abrió los ventanales que llevaban a la gran terraza privada de la princesa de la luna.

Silver Mirror se detuvo unos instantes a revisar su aspecto en el enorme espejo de la habitación. Su uniforme de servicio, completamente negro excepto por una joya purpura y verde similar a el ojo de un gato que pendía de su cuello, combinaba con el tono azul profundo de su pelaje y contrastaba con su crin plateada, larga y ondulada.

Los ojos purpuras y brillantes se clavaron en su cutie mark, una luna llena reflejada en un espejo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran pocos los ponies que obtenían una cutie mark con el sol o la luna en ellas y eso era indicación que estaban destinados a servir personalmente a la realeza, lo cual era lo que ella siempre había deseado desde que la princesa Luna visitó la aldea de Everfree, a poca distancia del castillo y en medio del bosque del mismo nombre, cuando era aun una potrilla.

Silver Mirror se arregló unas arrugas en su uniforme, era una falta de educación imperdonable presentar mal aspecto ante la realeza, y salió a la terraza. Fue solo cuestión de unos minutos antes de que una figura de color azul, un poco más grande que un corcel terrestre pero más esbelta que un pegaso, descendiera tranquilamente frente a ella.

La yegua terrestre había bajado la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero no pudo evitar levantar la mirada un poco y espiar el rosto de su señora. Consiguió un breve vistazo de los alegres ojos cian y de la crin color azul pálido y que en algunas partes parecía tener un tono más oscuro con pequeñas luces similares a estrellas.

-Bienvenida, majestad. Una muy hermosa noche como de costumbre, ¿disfrutó su vuelo?

-Así es. –La princesa Luna gritó como era su costumbre.

Silver Mirror sabía que en un pasado remoto un caballero pegaso, el fundador de la ciudad de Cloudsdale, le había enseñado que esa era la forma de hablar de los antiguos reyes de Unicornia y que las princesas lo utilizaban siempre que hablaban en público. Y aunque la mayor de ellas parecía olvidarlo de vez en cuando su princesa disfrutaba hacerlo, por lo menos en frente de otros ponies.

-Levantaos y acompañadme, Silver Mirror.

La voz de la princesa revolvió un poco la crin de la yegua, quien no se inmutó y siguió a Luna a sus aposentos, aunque a la primera oportunidad se reacomodó el peinado. Ya adentro la princesa se sentó en un enorme cojín de terciopelo negro.

-¿Deseáis que prepare vuestro baño, su majestad?- Silver Mirror imitó la forma de hablar de los unicornios de Canterlot.

-No, deseo hablarte de otra cosa.

Silver Mirror se sintió un poco nerviosa, no era normal que la princesa utilizara un dialecto informal con la servidumbre, contuvo la respiración mientras la princesa continuaba.

-De hecho ya no prepararas mi baño, ni atendrás mi guardarropa o alistaras mi cama. Necesito que te quites ese uniforme también, ya no eres mi recamarera personal…

El mundo de Silver Mirror se desmoronó tan lenta y estruendosamente como lo haría un castillo que hubiera perdido sus cimientos, se vio a si misma regresando a la granja de su padre, deshonrada, y lo peor, teniendo que soportar a su hermana, su cuñado y su estúpido carnero mascota, Grogar.

-… ahora serás mi dama de compañía. Prepárate, iremos a Canterlot a visitar a mi hermana y la gran corte.

-Pe… ¿perdón?- La joven yegua tartamudeó, insegura de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Tus habitaciones están a un lado de las mías, como bien sabes. Ahí encontraras lo necesario para tu arreglo, partimos dentro de una hora.

Silver Mirror se inclinó de manera nerviosa y se alejó rápidamente, estaba plenamente consciente de la grave falta de respeto al no decir ni una sola palabra al salir, pero tenía miedo de que si abría la boca lo que escaparía seria un grito de alegría.

Luna sonrió mientras veía a su nueva dama de compañía salir tropezándose y olvidándose de cerrar la enorme puerta de la madera negra de la habitación. La princesa se levantó y la cerró sin ningún esfuerzo con una pezuña. aunque ya había oído antes a varios criados que se quejaban de tener que pedirle ayuda a los guardias para mover la enorme pieza, a ella le fascinaban las tallas en esta, eran burdas, los primeros intentos de los ponies por reaprender las artes perdidas hacia muchos siglos.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de cualquier pony se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cojín. Durante su vuelo para colocar la luna en la órbita correcta y para asegurarse que las estrellas estuvieran en su posición había revoloteado sobre algunos pueblos y como de costumbre los había encontrado vacios.

Apenas había pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que su hermana había ocultado el sol cuando los ponies ya se habían retirado, los únicos que estaban afuera y que hubieran podido disfrutar de su esfuerzo eran los guardias que recorrían las calles y uno que otro borracho, y ninguno miraba hacia el cielo.

Ni siquiera en Everfree, el pueblo supuestamente dedicado a ella, encontró el más mínimo signo de actividad en las calles, solo luces en las ventanas que se apagaban lentamente conforme los ponies se iban a dormir.

Se acostó en el cojín, cerrando los ojos y suspirando melancólicamente. había noches en las que no le daba mucha importancia, pero había otras es las que se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena tanto esfuerzo, noches en la que estaba segura que igual podría elevar una esfera de queso en lugar de la luna y a los ponies les daría lo mismo. Esas noches eran cada vez más frecuentes y esta era una de las peores en el último mes.

Se lamió los labios, se preguntó si así se sentirían cualquier pony cuyo trabajo no era apreciado. Apretó la mandíbula, por supuesto que no, ningún pony sabía lo que ella sentía porque ningún otro pony tenía un trabajo tan importante y tan difícil como el suyo… ningún otro pony, excepto una yegua.

El tan solo pensarlo provocó que Luna bufara. Solo había un pony que estaba en posibilidad de comprender su situación, pero jamás lo haría. ¿Qué sabía ella de ser olvidada?, ¿de no ser valorada? Su hermana siempre estaba rodeada de ponies, pidiendo audiencias, pidiendo favores, de ponies que sentían bendecidos por el solo hecho de poder tocarla, de poder verla.

Y por supuesto Luna no podía hablar con su hermana, cuando no estaba en alguna sesión de la alta corte de Canterlot o hablando con los ministros y consejeros, quienes de hecho tendrían que reportarse también con Luna, estaba en alguna fiesta o desfile, con los oídos tan llenos de halagos y cumplidos que de seguro no se molestaría en escuchar lo que su hermanita tendría que decirle.

Se levantó de mala gana, realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a Canterlot, pero ya se había comprometido. Arrastró sus pezuñas hasta el gran espejo y se miró, le tomó un par de minutos de respiraciones profundas para volver a ponerse la máscara sonriente que siempre usaba. ¿De que servía mostrar sus sentimientos a un grupo de ingratos que ni siquiera comprenderían lo que le pasaba?

Por su parte Silver Mirror no podría estar más feliz, entró nerviosa a las habitaciones de la dama de compañía de la princesa, que habían estado vacías desde el fallecimiento de la última yegua que tuvo ese honor, hacia cuarenta años.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada la yegua brincó a la cama y comenzó a gritar y dar vueltas en esta. Después de unos minutos de permitirse dejar salir su exceso de felicidad se levantó y corrió al enorme guardarropa.

Lo primero que la impresionó fue el tamaño de este, mucho más grande que el cuarto que compartió cuando potra con su hermana en la granja, lo segundo que le llamó la atención era que todas las prendas eran nuevas y del estilo preferido por la princesa, que en opinión de otros ponies era un poco lúgubre.

Silver Mirror tomó la manga de uno de los vestidos y lo acarició con cuidado, su señora había escogido esas prendas especialmente para ella. Seleccionó un atuendo cuidadosamente y rápidamente tomó un baño, esmerándose aun más de lo habitual, que ya era bastante, en su aseo personal.

Se puso el vestido largo de seda negra y bordados de plata con joyas del mismo material y se cepilló y peino la crin y cola a conciencia. Al finalizar esperó pacientemente a las afueras de la habitación de la princesa, imaginándose que maravillosos ropajes usaría para visitar a su hermana. Para su gran desilusión la princesa apareció sin usar nada más que sus herraduras, collar y corona de costumbre.

-Estoy lista, su majestad.

Luna asintió, sonriente.

-Perfecto, Partamos al hogar de mi hermana entonces.

Luna comenzó a caminar por los pasillos seguida por Silver Mirror. Los demás miembros de la servidumbre miraban con asombro a la que una hora antes había sido una mucama. Llegaron a la terraza principal del castillo en el segundo nivel, separada solo de la sala del trono por un gran vestíbulo. Ahí ya las esperaba el carruaje de la princesa. Una enorme y pesada estructura descubierta de metal oscuro, adornado con púas, cadenas y el siempre presente ojo, tirada por cuatro pegasos.

Ambas yeguas subieron, Silver Mirror se sentó en la parte trasera, pero la princesa le indico con un movimiento de su cabeza que la acompañara en el lugar de honor a su lado, el cual la pony terrestre ocupo con nerviosismo.

-Adelante.- ordenó la princesa de la noche, haciendo uso de la voz real de Canterlot.

Los pegasos emprendieron el vuelo y se alejaron del castillo de Everfree, aunque la distancia entre ambos castillos era relativamente corta al vuelo los pegasos se tomaron su tiempo, ya que sabían que a la princesa el agradaba ver el paisaje cuando volaban.

Este retraso hiso que Silver Mirror se sintiera nerviosa, tal como el nombre de su cargo lo indicaba ella debía de hacerle compañía a la princesa, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, el silencio comenzaba a volverse incomodo cuando la princesa lo interrumpió.

-Decidme, Silver Mirror, ¿sabéis que día es hoy?

La yegua se paralizó, rebuscando en su memoria todas las celebraciones, fechas históricas días feriados, no encontró nada que ce celebrara ese día o el siguiente.

-N… No, su majestad.

Luna suspiró.

-Hoy se cumplieron ochocientos treinta y cuatro años de la derrota de Discord, ¿sabes quién es Discord?

Silver Mirror asintió, su abuela le contaba muchas historias y leyendas.

-Era un rey loco que utilizaba magia extraña para hacerle la vida difícil a los ponies hasta que usted y su hermana la desterraron.

Luna bufó.

-No era un rey loco, es un monstruo, el peor que jamás ha existido o existirá. Y no hizo difícil la vida de los ponies, los torturaba y asesinaba para su diversión.

Silver Mirror guardó silencio de nuevo. Por su parte Luna había encontrado un poco de satisfacción, los ponies no recordaban que había pasada pero por lo menos en alguna de las leyendas le daban crédito a ella y no totalmente a su hermana, como sucedía la mayoría de las veces.

Después de unos momentos llegaron a la ciudad de Canterlot. Silver Mirror observó la capital de Equestria con la boca abierta, jamás la había visto y se sentía maravillada por las enormes torres de marfil blanco coronadas de oro que se elevaban desde las laderas de la montaña y sintió un poco de vértigo al ver el castillo real, construido en una ladera casi vertical pendiendo sobre un profundo precipicio.

Era precisamente ahí a donde se dirigía el carruaje. Finalmente tomando tierra en una terraza. La sensación de maravilla aumentó en la joven dama de compañía. Todo el lujo, las esculturas, el mármol, el oro, las joyas, los vitrales la dejaron sin habla. Muy a su pesar admitió que se veían mejor que las viejas piedras grises del castillo de la princesa Luna.

-¡Luna!

Silver Mirror se giró al escuchar la cálida voz, la princesa Celestia se acercaba lentamente a su hermana. Silver Mirror jamás la había visto a una distancia tan corta, siempre a lo lejos las pocas veces que había ido a visitar su hermana.

La princesa del sol se acercó con una sonrisa radiante a su hermana menor y le dio un abrazo que Luna respondió de una manera un poco fría. Silver Mirror la observó detenidamente, la diferencia de alturas entre la princesa del día y su princesa era mayor de la que había supuesto y su crin rosada tenía muchos mechones de otros colores suaves.

-¿Y quién viene contigo?

La pony terrestre se sobresaltó al comprender que hablaban de ella y se encontró con los ojos de la princesa del sol que la miraban con una educada curiosidad.

-Es mi nueva dama de compañía, precisamente me acompañará en la cena.

La susodicha dama realizó una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Silver Mirror, su majestad, un verdadero placer conocerle.

Celestia sonrió y asintió.

-También es un placer conoceros, lady Silver Mirror.

La yegua dudó unos momentos acerca de corregirla o no respecto a sus situación social, sin embargo la princesa del sol continuó hablando.

-¿Y dónde está el resto de tu corte, hermanita?

Luna bufó.

-Solo viene Silver Mirror, no necesito nadie más. –Después añadió en voz baja. –Y ya te he dicho que no me llames hermanita en público.

Celestia suspiró.

-Está bien Luna, entremos.

Silver Mirror siguió nerviosa a las dos princesas, ese tipo de interacción entre las hermanas reales no era lo que esperaba. Ingresaron al vestíbulo donde una gran multitud de ponies rodeo a la princesa Celestia y cuatro o cinco saludaron a Luna.

Después de un par de minutos un mayordomo unicornio anuncio que la cena está servida así que la gran multitud se dirigió al salón de fiestas donde una enorme mesa había sido colocada. Silver Mirror notó que aunque ambas princesas caminaban al frente de la procesión apenas hablaban entre sí. Lo cual la sorprendió porque aun su hermana y ella, que no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, charlaban bastante cuando tenían mucho tiempo sin verse.

Al llegar al gran salón los ponies ocuparon sus lugares designados, Silver Mirror miró nerviosa a sus alrededores, ocupando su lugar al lado de la princesa Luna, quien a su vez estaba sentada a un lado de la princesa Celestia, que ocupaba la cabecera. Se sentía realmente fuera de lugar en una mesa llena de nobles y altos señores mientras ella era solamente una potra nacida en una granja y que hacia menos de dos horas trabajaba como la recamarera personal de la princesa Luna.

En frente de ella se encontraba un unicornio aproximadamente de la edad de su padre, el pelaje era blanco y la crin del negro más oscuro que hubiera visto, con la excepción de varias canas. Pero lo que más le impresiono era los ojos, de color azul hielo e igual de fríos, pequeños pero inteligentes y moviéndose de un lado a otro para analizarlo todo. Había una pequeña plática amena cuando el unicornio blanco la interrumpió.

-Princesas, hemos recibido noticias del oeste, los reinos grifos de Ninua y Shakar-Hur están en guerra, de nuevo.

Los consejeros y nobles murmuraron, comentando la noticia.

-Hay algo mas.- Continuó el unicornio –Todo parece indicar que un grupo de grifos sin clan fundó un nuevo reino en las montañas, Kadingirra o algo así, habrá que ver cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que los reinos de los alrededores los aplasten.

Silver Mirror se removió nerviosa, lo único que sabía de los grifos era lo que le había contado su abuela. Vivian en unas tierras áridas mas allá de un gran desierto en el oeste, le había dicho que eran criaturas extrañas, mitad ave mitad felino, muy violentas y que comían carne… especialmente la de potros traviesos y desobedientes.

La voz de una joven pegaso llenó la sala.

-De seguro podemos hacer algo, ¿no? Esos grifos matándose entre ellos mismos, que horror… podíamos enseñarles a estar unidos, como los ponies.

El unicornio blanco soltó una carcajada.

-¿Los grifos unidos?, en el único momento en el que están unos junto a los otros sin arrancarse las gargantas es porque precisamente están planeando como hacerlo. Además a ningún país le conviene tener un grupo de grifos que no se estén matando entre sí, se les pueden meter ideas locas en la cabeza, ¿Cierto, sir Dawn Hammer?

Un enorme y macizo pony terrestre de color mostaza y crin rojiza, que usaba una armadura con el emblema del ejército real asintió. El unicornio blanco clavó su mirada fría en Silver Mirror.

-¿Y usted qué opina de todo esto, silenciosa dama?, estoy seguro que estos temas no se tratan en la mesa de su granja.

La mesa guardó silencio y todas las miradas se clavaron en la yegua, quien escuchó por primera vez hablar a la princesa Celestia desde que comenzó la cena.

-Lord Ice Star, por favor.

Silver Mirror tragó saliva, Lord Ice Star era el consejero de la princesa Celestia, un mago reconocido que, según los rumores, tenía la sangre del legendario Starswirl corriéndole por las venas. Los rumores también decían que lo que tenia de sabio lo tenia de maleducado, insolente y mordaz. El unicornio continúo.

-Bueno, creí que era obvio. Por la forma en la que se remueve incomoda y mira a todos lados es más que obvio que es la primera vez que está en una situación similar. Además sus brazos son fuertes y sus pezuñas visiblemente maltratadas a pesar de la pintura con las que las cubrió, señas de alguien que está acostumbrada al trabajo duro.

La princesa Luna solo pudo conseguir alguien así de las granjas de Everfree. Una excelente elección si me permite decirlo, un granjero terrestre tiene más sentido común y es más sincero que cualquier noble unicornio que no hace más que engordar y quejarse, por eso le preguntaba por su opinión.

Silver Mirror tragó saliva.

-Bu… bueno, yo creo… yo creo que… que no deberíamos entrometernos en los asuntos de otros países mientras no sean un riesgo para nosotros.

El unicornio sonrió.

-Ven, ¿Qué les dije?, Si le hubiéramos hecho la misma pregunta a nuestro ministro del exterior nos hubiera dado un discurso de dos horas que no habría sido tan sensato como lo que nos dijo esta yegua.

La citada yegua miró a la princesa a un lado suyo, aunque sonreía educadamente era más que obvio en su mirada que no le había agradado lo sucedido.

La cena continuo sin incidentes, Silver Mirror tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención. En uno de los constantes vistazos que dedico a la princesa Luna se sorprendió al verla sonreír honestamente. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle discretamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo comenzaron a escucharse murmullos a las afueras del gran salón.

Los murmullos también se extendieron al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la cena. A través de los vitrales los invitados pudieron ver algo extraño en el cielo nocturno. La princesa Celestia miró inquisitiva a su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Una pequeña sorpresa.

Los ponies se olvidaron por completo de la cena y salieron rápidamente a la gran terraza. Ahí a cielo abierto por fin pudieron ver el espectáculo. En el cielo nocturno brillaban y se deslizaban tranquilamente grandes ríos de frías luces verdes, azules y purpuras, arremolinándose, fluyendo y cambiando lentamente.

Ice Star se acercó a Celestia.

-Auroras boreales, jamás había visto una tan al sur.

Antes de que Celestia pudiera contestar se escuchó la voz de Luna.

-Están sobre toda Equestria, una celebración por el aniversario de…

Fue interrumpida por una pegaso color azul cielo y crin rosa en armadura, que aterrizo junto al pony terrestre de la armadura y le murmuró rápidamente algo al oído. Este se dirigió a Celestia.

-Su majestad, los ponies están asustados por las luces, aquí en la ciudad alguien corrió un rumor de que los dragones incendiaron el cielo.

Fue Luna la que respondió.

-¿Qué?, ¿Incendiar el cielo?, ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

-Luna, detén esto.

La princesa de la noche miró a su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Que detengas esto, estás asustando a…

Luna se giró para quedar completamente de frente a Celestia.

-¿Qué detenga esto?, ¿sabes cuánto esfuerzo es necesario para crear una aurora sobre toda Equestria?, ¡Tengo meses preparándome para esta noche!

Antes de que Celestia pudiera contestar otro pegaso aterrizo, en la terraza, alejado de la multitud, siguiendo la cadena de mando esta hablo con la primera pegaso, quien volvió a hablar con Sir Dawn Hammer y este a su vez se dirigió a las princesas.

-Hay reportes de disturbios pequeños en la ciudad y un grupo de habitantes esta a las puertas del palacio exigiendo hablar con la princesa Celestia.

Esta última miró a Luna, quien apretó las mandíbulas y bufó. Finalmente cerró los ojos y con un gran resplandor plateado de su cuerno las luces en el cielo se disolvieron.

-Gracias Luna, general Hammer, por favor ocúpese de tranquilizar a los ponies.

Ice Star se adelantó.

-¿Qué hay del resto de Equestria?, si esas cosas se vieron por todo el reino lo más probable es que la misma situación se haya repetido en cada ciudad y pueblo.

Celestia suspiró y se masajeó una cien.

-Está bien, manden mensajes a las capitales de cada distrito explicando que fue un error y…

-¿Un error?, ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Celestia miró directamente a su hermana.

-Ahora no Luna, estoy tratando de arreglar este desastre.- Guardó silencio y miró a su hermana a los ojos por unos segundos. -Pensándolo mejor ahora sí, acompáñame a mi estudio.

Las princesas desaparecieron con un destello, dejando a Silver Mirror en medio de un mar de extraños que compartían con ella las miradas incomodas ante lo que acababa de suceder.

Ambas princesas reaparecieron en el estudio privado de Celestia, lleno de libros, pergaminos y distintos documentos. Apenas aparecieron Celestia comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien Luna, tratemos de calmarnos. Lo que hiciste…

-Lo que hice fue esforzarme y darle a los ponies algo para recordar este día. ¿Sabías que quedan muy pocos que recuerdan quien era Discord?, ¿o recuerdan que es lo que hice para ayudar a derrotarlo?

Celestia comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro en frente de su hermana.

-Luna, ya no somos potras, gobernamos un reino. Tenemos que ponernos a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Sabes que los ponies tienen miedo de la noche y de la oscuridad por todos los monstruos que aun...

Luna levantó la voz.

-¡Han pasado años desde la última vez que un monstruo ataco a un pony en la noche!, me aseguro perfectamente que todo esté en orden y esos estúpidos ingratos…

-¡Luna, silencio!

Celestia se acercó hasta que su nariz casi tocó la de su hermana.

-Primero que nada, jamás te dirijas a nuestros súbditos así. Segundo, ¿te pusiste a pensar en que es lo que pasaría por la mente de los ponies ver luces extrañas en el cielo aparecer repentinamente?

-Es. Una. Aurora. Las pongo en el norte y en el sur casi a diario y todo mundo sabe que son perfectamente inofensivas.

-Luna, estos ponies jamás habían visto una. Ponte en las herraduras de un pony corriente, si salieras de ese bosque de vez en cuando y hablaras con más ponies…

Luna entrecerró los ojos y se acerco más a su hermana.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes?

Celestia retrocedió un poco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me estás dando órdenes?

Celestia volvió a acercarse.

-Supongo que sí. Si, te estoy dando órdenes. Se te tomaras unos minutos para…

-¡No tienes derecho a darme ordenes!, ¡Yo también soy gobernante de Equestria!

-Y me acabas de dar la razón, no escuchas a nadie, encerrada en tu propio mundo e ignorando a los demás. ¡Te estoy hablando como hermana mayor!, ¡Y las ordenes que te estoy dando son para el beneficio de los ponies!

-No puedes decirme como hacer mi trabajo, ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que…!

Celestia bufó y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Luna, esto no es acerca del trabajo de quien es más fácil o difícil. Esto es acerca de hacer lo que es mejor para los ponies. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Las dos hermanas permanecieron en un silencio tenso mirándose a los ojos, finalmente Celestia cerró los ojos y suspiró, al abrirlos su mirada era cansada.

-Estamos enojadas, Luna, tratemos de calmarnos un poco. Durmamos y mañana hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuer…?

-Yo no duermo, debo vigilar la noche.

Hubo un destello y luna desapareció dejando a Celestia sola.

-¿Luna?, ¡Luna!, ¡Deja de comportante como una potra inmadura y regresa aquí!, ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

No hubo respuesta, Celestia se acercó a puerta de su estudio y la abrió. Ice Star tenía la oreja pegada a esta. En cuanto se vio descubierto entró tranquilamente a estudio. Celestia se sentó en un sillón y suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?, no me habla, no me dice nada, esta sonriente un segundo y al siguiente estalla. Siempre creí que el dejarla sola para que pensara las cosas por sí misma y organizara sus sentimientos era lo mejor, pero se volvió una ermitaña que vive en medio de un bosque, ¿Qué hago?

Ice Star se sentó junto a ella y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, majestad, puedo aconsejarle en muchas cosas, pero soy hijo único y solo tuve una hija. Lo siento.

Celestia miró por la ventana a la luna.

-Solo espero que no olvide que la quiero y me preocupo por ella.

-Entonces debería de decírselo, su majestad. Se que jamás se dará el caso de algo parecido, pero cuando mi esposa falleció me arrepentí de no decírselo a diario.

Celestia se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, preparándose para enfrentar a los nobles que la esperaban de regreso, aunque preferiría retirarse a dormir.

-Mañana, mañana se lo recordare.

Silver Mirror se había alejado a un rincón y trataba de distraerse mirando la ciudad por encima del barandal cuando un resplandor plateado la cegó, cuando abrió los ojos, desorientada, se encontraba a un lado de la princesa Luna, que respiraba agitadamente, y en frente del carruaje en algún lugar de los niveles inferiores del palacio.

Los pegasos que las habían transportado hasta ahí estaban charlando con otro grupo de pegasos y al verlas aparecer corrieron apresurados, uno dando un último trago a un tarro de cidra antes de colocarse en posición de firmes ante la princesa.

-A Everfree, de inmediato.- Dijo secamente esta.

Los pegasos se acomodaron como pudieron los arneses del carruaje y Silver Mirror subió a este tropezándose, se sentó de nuevo junto a la princesa, pero esta no pronuncio ninguna palabra durante todo el incomodo viaje de regreso.

Al llegar al castillo la princesa de la noche descendió y avanzo sin mirar atrás.

-Puedes retirarte Silver Mirror, quiero estar sola.

Entró al nivel principal del palacio, asustando a dos guardias, también pegasos, que apresuradamente abrieron las puertas que daban acceso a la sala del trono. La princesa paso rápidamente sin dar señales de ser consciente de la presencia de los pegasos y azotó las puertas detrás de ella con su magia.

Luna bufó, pero aun así trató de tranquilizarse. Se sentó en el trono detrás las enormes puertas de hierro y plata que daban acceso al lugar Apretó la mandíbula de nuevo, su sala del trono era más pequeña que la de Celestia, su trono más sencillo y ella era solo protegida por dos pegasos mientras su hermana tenía toda una unidad de unicornios, terrestres y pegasos en a su alrededor cuando presidia.

No es que fueran necesarios, nadie se antevería jamás a levantar una pezuña en contra de las dos hermanas… igual que nadie iba a pedir audiencia con Luna, excepto por los ponies que Vivian en el bosque, que solo era una muy, muy pequeña porción de los habitantes de Equestria.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, había algo que siempre la ponía de buen humor pero necesitaba entrar con la mente libre de cualquier mala influencia para no provocar ningún daño a los ponies. Sonrió, esa era su habilidad especial, algo que nadie más, ni siquiera sus padres, podía hacer. Algo en lo que los ponies tenían que depender completamente de ella sin poder acudir a su hermana.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, al abrirlos en medio de la sala del trono había una enorme mesa de banquetes y en la silla de honor un rechoncho unicornio que era atendido por una multitud de hermosas yeguas.

Luna dejó escapar una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba, se bajó con un pequeño trote del trono, caminó por detrás de las sillas, llevando en su pezuña izquierda un bandeja con varios platos en perfecto equilibrio. Se encaminó al final de la enorme sala blanca y dorada que ocupaba el lugar de su sala del trono y con una sonrisa puso los los contenidos de la bandeja enfrente del unicornio.

-¿Ensalada? –Preguntó este, que miró con enojo a Luna y pareció no reconocerla, posiblemente debido al uniforme de servicio que esta usaba.

-Sí, mi señor. –Contestó la princesa. –Yo y mis compañeras creemos que con un poco menos de peso se vería más atractivo y llamaría la atención de más yeguas.

El unicornio titubeó y asintió. -De acuerdo, ¡a partir de hoy comeré más sano!

Luna se alejó, mientras las meseras seguían atendiendo al unicornio ahora atlético… aunque su rostro seguía bastante gordo. Esquivó sillas y carritos de servicio y se adentró en un bosque, subiendo por una pequeña colina poblada de esbeltos pinos.

Desde la cima de la colina se podía ver un lago iluminado por la luz de la luna, no era tan hermosa como su luna pero debería admitir que el pony que la creó tenia potencial. En el medio del lago había un pequeño bote y en el una pareja de pegasos se juraban amor eterno. Luna volvió a girar los ojos al escuchar las palabras melosas que se decían el uno al otro. Tuvo un pequeño ataque de curiosidad y fijó su vista en el corcel.

Después miró hacia un lado, a unos cuantos metros de distancia el bosque se terminaba y cedía su lugar a una pradera soleada donde la misma pareja se abrazaba bajo un árbol sin decir ninguna palabra, Luna regresó su vista al lago nocturno y el corcel desapareció como el rocío.

La princesa fijó su vista en la planicie soleada y la yegua de ese lado desapareció de igual forma. Luna movió sus labios, pero no se escucho ninguna palabra, sin embargo tanto el corcel como la yegua sintieron un viento que parecía susurrar.

"Acercaos."

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron dando tumbos, se encontraron en el lugar donde el bosque nocturno cambiaba a la planicie soleada, sin prestar atención a la princesa a un lado suyo. Los pegasos se abrazaron y sonrieron. Luna reanudó su paseo cuando escucho la voz de la yegua.

-Gracias a Celestia…

Un relámpago restalló en el cielo y un vendaval se desató, arrastrando los arboles del bosque y los pastos de la planicie, dejando a ambos ponies en medio de un desierto desnudo. Luna ya no estaba ahí, avanzaba furiosa, cada paso llevándola a un paisaje diferente donde invariablemente se desataba una tormenta.

Finalmente se detuvo, tomó aire un par de veces y se sintió apesadumbrada. Aun cuando su ira era justificada no debería de haber hecho eso, su deber era proteger a los ponies en su momento de descanso, no aterrorizarlos.

Miró a su alrededor, el paisaje era maravilloso, un bosque como jamás había visto. Sonrió y se sintió más alegre. Le agradaban los potros, sus visiones siempre eran mucho mejores que las de los adultos.

Escuchó rugidos y miró un grandes llamaradas en el horizonte, dio un par de pasos y se encontró con un enorme dragón de color rojo brillante, no muy diferente al viejo amigo de su hermana mayor, que estaba en combate con un pequeño potro terrestre de unos seis años.

El potro usaba una brillante armadura dorada y blandía lo que parecía ser una espada de plata, oro y diamantes. Luna observó divertida la escena, el pequeño potro cortó la cabeza del dragón con un tajo imposible y clavó su espada en esta. Luna volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a continuar su viaje.

-Muchas gracias, mi valiente caballero.

La princesa se detuvo al escuchar la voz y lentamente giró su cabeza. Ahí, enfrente del potro que ahora estaba arrodillado se encontraba su hermana mayor.

-Gracias por haberme rescato, mi joven caballero. Ahora os concederé el más grande honor de mi reino.

El relámpago resonó de nuevo, el cielo de medio día se rompió y derrumbó como un cristal que hubiera recibido una pedrada, dejando solo oscuridad sobre el bosque.

-¿Tu reino? Equestria es nuestro…

El potro miró sorprendido a Luna que se quedó callada a media frase como si pensara en algo, repentinamente el rostro de la princesa de la noche se encendió con ira.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¡este es mi lugar!, ¡Los sueños son míos! ¿También quieres quitarme esto?

Celestia no respondió, un viento comenzó a recorrer el bosque arrancando las hojas de los arboles, Luna dejó escapar un grito de rabia pura y de su cuerno salió disparado un rayo plateado que acertó a Celestia en el pecho. Su hermana se volvió gris y se desmorono como un castillo de arena.

Luna permaneció mirando el montón gris durante varios segundos, respirando por la boca, finalmente se dio vuelta hacia el potro, que no se había movido de su lugar.

-¿Por qué ella?, yo soy la princesa de las estrellas, la gobernante de las orbitas del astro de la noche, ¡Yo soy quien te protege en sueños!, ¡Deberías soñar conmigo!

El potro comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con el rostro lleno de terror.

-¡Responde!

El grito de Luna desató un vendaval que convirtió en polvo y arrastró el bosque y la armadura del pequeño, dejándolos en un vacio gris donde relámpagos retumbaban en el cielo sin estrellas.

Luna tomó al potro del cuello y se lo acercó al rostro.

-¡Tu princesa te ha dado una orden!, ¡respóndeme maldita sea!

El potro comenzó a llorar y a retorcerse entre las pezuñas de la furiosa princesa.

-¡Mamá!

Con el grito el potro se desvaneció, Luna se miró las pezuñas vacías y gritó de nuevo. El nuevo ventarrón barrio con el paisaje vacio que la rodeaba y le dejó en la sala de su trono.

Luna se levantó, a pesar de la furia se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Habría otra sensación, algo frio pero agradable se extendía por dentro de ella, a partir de su pecho. Comenzó a caminar con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo. Se sentía poderosa como una tormenta a punto de estallar como…

-¿Quién demonios eres?

En frente de ella había un par de pegasos, los reconoció como sus guardias, pero le apuntaban con sus lanzas. ¿Por qué lo hacían?, ¿Por qué querrían hacerle daño?, era estúpido… a menos que…

-¡Traidores!, ¿Cuánto les pagó?, ¿un estúpido titulo y un lugar en Canterlot?

El gritó de Luna provocó que los vitrales en la sala se agrietaran. Uno de los guardias bajó un poco la lanza.

-¿Pri…? ¿Princesa?

El otro guardia lo miró extrañado y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Luna los interrumpió.

-¡No me hables, traidor!

Antes de que los guardias pudieran reaccionar la sombra de Luna se extendió y un tentáculo oscuro como una noche sin estrellas y frio como el hielo tomó al guardia que había hablado de una pata y lo lanzó con fuerza contra una pared.

El segundo guardia reaccionó por instinto y cargó contra la criatura que acababa de atacar a su compañero, estaba seguro que a pesar de su apariencia un poco diferente esa cosa definitivamente no era su princesa.

Luna gruñó, una aura oscura envolvió la lanza, se la arrebató al guardia y la rompió contra la espalda de este, cuando trató de levantarse sintió una pezuña que presionó firmemente su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Suplícame, y tal vez perdone tu vida, asqueroso gusano.

El pegaso se retorció, la pezuña lo aplastó más fuerte.

-Que... ¿qué le has hecho a nuestra princesa?

Luna bufó y miró con desprecio al pegaso que trataba de levantarse inútilmente.

-Su princesa es una asquerosa traidora igual que ustedes, una ambiciosa ladrona que quiere tenerlo todo, pero yo no se lo voy a permitir.

El pegaso no tuvo oportunidad de responder, las sombras lo sujetaron por las alas y se las rompieron antes de arrojarlo contra uno de los vitrales. La sala del trono se encontraba en el tercer nivel del castillo y pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Luna escuchara el golpe sordo.

Sonrió satisfecha, eso serviría de ejemplo. La sensación fría aumentaba dentro de ella, pero le agradaba más. No podía culpar a su hermana por tratar de arrebatarle lo que pertenecía, el poder se sentía realmente bien, era una tormenta a punto de estallar, y lo haría con placer.

Abandonó la sala del trono sin prestar atención al primer guardia que seguía tendido en el suelo. Apenas Luna se habría alejado el pegaso se levantó con trabajos. Se recargo contra la pared y comenzó a cojear, buscando algún espacio abierto. Tenía una pata rota pero las alas no, y necesitaba volar a Canterlot cuanto antes.

Luna subió por las escaleras, cada paso creando pequeñas grietas bajo sus pezuñas. Escuchó ruidos a su alrededor, gritos asustados y maldiciones pero no le importó. Un pequeño grupo de guardias, obviamente también comprados por su hermana, la miraron extrañados. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Luna dejo que las sombras los envolvieran y se encargaran de ellos.

Llegó al nivel habitacional del palacio, los criados corrían de ella pero eran basura, no merecían su atención. Miró de reojo a Silver Mirror, que estaba en la entrada de sus nuevas habitaciones boquiabierta y que rápidamente retrocedió y cerró las puertas. Luna entró a su habitación, al pasar enfrente su enorme espejo este se fracturó. Si Luna hubiera prestado atención a ese hecho habría notado que las pupilas de sus ojos se habían vuelto alargadas como la de los gatos y su pelaje había adquirido un tono más oscuro.

Luna salió a la terraza y miró con ira el paisaje a su alrededor, enfocándose en la pequeña aldea de Everfree.

-Se acabaron los dulces sueños, ponies. Si van a traicionarme en mi reino pagaran el precio. ¡Esta será la primera de muchas noches de pesadillas!

Miró a su izquierda, a pesar de la distancia pudo apreciar el resplandor de las luces de Canterlot, luces que desafiaban su sagrada oscuridad. Luces encendidas en honor a su hermana, la usurpadora que le había quitado el poder que por derecho le correspondía.

-Es hora de que Equestria tenga una nueva gobernante, una nueva princesa.

Se lamió los labios mientras se elevaba lentamente.

-No, princesa no… una reina, una reina de la noche, una reina de la luna y de las pesadillas.

Gritó a todo pulmón mientras una tormenta comenzaba a formarse sobre su castillo.

-¡Regocíjate, Equestria, porque esta será la primera noche del reinado de Nightmare Moon!


	2. Luna negra

**Noches sin luna.**

**Capitulo Dos.**

**Luna negra.**

Silver Mirror se encerró en su habitación, respirando por la boca y tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Había algo recorriendo el palacio, algo extraño y definitivamente malvado.

Se lamió los labios y se recargó contra la puerta de sus nuevas habitaciones, hablándose a sí misma.

-Tranquila, tranquila, la princesa se encargara de esa cosa de inmediato.

Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en la princesa. La cosa que recorría el palacio se parecía mucho a ella. Era un alicornio y tenían la misma cutie mark y color de ojos, pero la criatura era un poco más alta, el color de su pelaje era un poco más oscuro y su crin era diferente.

Escuchó el sonido de vidrio romperse a través del pasillo, estaba segura que era el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación de su señora. La princesa se enojaría, la princesa acabaría con esa criatura, sobre todo después de lo que le hizo a los guardias del palacio, la princesa…

-¿Dónde está la princesa?- preguntó en voz alta a nadie en concreto mientras su espalda resbalaba lentamente para quedar sentada en el suelo.

Permaneció sentada sobre la alfombra hasta que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de las ventanas azotarse debido a un fuerte viento, trató de escuchar atentamente pero no oyó nada en concreto. Armándose de valor abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, el cual se encontraba vacío. Tomó aire por la boca y continuó hablando en voz alta.

-Pa… parece que ya pasó todo. Ti… tienes que buscar a la princesa.

No se movió.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?, a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, ¡Tres!

Permaneció de nuevo inmóvil.

-¡Eres la dama de compañía de la princesa!, tu deber es estar junto a ella, ¡Muévete!

Por fin dio un paso fuera de su habitación, comenzó a caminar lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y de llegar a las escaleras que le permitirían abandonar ese nivel, la distancia que la separaba de su ruta de escape le parecía más grande que la que separaba su hogar de la ciudad de Canterlot y no sentía que avanzara a pasar de que se estaba moviendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque se asustó reconoció de inmediato la voz de su señora y se dio vuelta con una sonrisa que desapareció inmediatamente.

La criatura estaba ahí, mirándola con una mezcla de furia, desprecio y curiosidad.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Silver Mirror, ¡respóndele a tu ama!

Silver Mirror no pudo hablar. La criatura también tenía la misma voz que la princesa Luna, y la mirada furiosa era muy similar a la de la princesa cuando salieron de Canterlot, aunque mucho más fría. La pony terrestre trató con todas sus fuerzas de silenciar una idea que surgió en su mente, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Pri… princesa Luna?

Nightmare Moon se movió rápidamente y presionó la cabeza de Silver Mirror contra la alfombra del pasillo con una pezuña.

-Mi nombre ahora es Nightmare Moon, y soy la legítima reina de Equestria, vuelves a llamarme "Luna" o "princesa" y acabaré con tu miserable vida, ¿entendido?

Silver Mirror dejó escapar un sollozo, Nightmare Moon interpretó eso como una respuesta afirmativa y levantó su pezuña.

-¿Y bien?, respóndeme.

La dama de compañía se masajeó la nuca, tratando de disminuir el dolor. Su mente se encontraba totalmente desorganizada y a pesar que la mayoría de las ideas que cruzaban por ella le gritaban que tratara de huir su cuerpo no cooperaba.

-E… estaba… estaba tratando de encontrar a la… a… a usted, su majestad.- respondió entre sollozos, no estaba totalmente convencida de que la criatura fuera realmente su querida princesa, pero sí de que la mataría sin dudarlo si pronunciaba el nombre de Luna.

-¿Buscándome?, ¿porque?

-Soy… soy su dama de compañía, mi… mi deber es estar a su lado.

Nightmare Moon dejó escapar una carcajada que se vio acompañada de un relámpago de la tormenta, que ahora rugía con toda su furia.

-¿Acompañarme?, ¿Y porque querría yo la compañía de un gusano como tú?... Aunque, por lo menos eres leal, no como el resto de los idiotas que están escapando del castillo, lo cual me recuerda…

Nightmare Moon se acercó a una ventana y su cuerno brilló, al mismo tiempo un aura oscura envolvió a Silver Mirror y la obligó a acercarse también. La yegua pudo ver como decenas de trabajadores del catillo salían corriendo por las puertas de este, escoltados por los pocos guardias de que aun quedaban.

Cuando los ponies estaban a punto de dejar los terrenos del castillo y entrar a las llanuras que llevaban a las granjas de Everfree el cuerno de Nightmare Moon brilló de nuevo. El suelo tembló y una ancha y profunda grieta se formó justo en los límites de los terrenos y alrededor del castillo, llevándose a la mayoría de los ponies, algunos pegasos trataron de cruzarla volando, pero látigos de oscuridad surgieron del recientemente formado cañón, los atraparon y los arrastraron al fondo.

Nightmare Moon salió volando por la ventana y se dirigió a los ponies que miraban asustados en todas direcciones y trataban de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

-Eso es lo que le pasara a todos los que me traicionen o se pongan del lado de la maldita Celestia. ¡Ahora regresen a sus trabajos!

Ningún pony se movió, los guardias se colocaron proyectivamente entre los trabajadores y la reina de las pesadillas, pero era obvio que también tenían miedo.

-¡Les he dado una orden!, ¡Obedezcan!

De nuevo no hubo ningún movimiento fuera de los cuerpos que se sacudían por el miedo y el llanto.

-¿Están desafiándome?, ¡Obedezcan, su reina se los ordena!- la tormenta sobre el castillo arreció.

Algunos de los ponies se separaron del grupo y regresaron al castillo corriendo, el resto permaneció en el mismo lugar.

-Así sea entonces.- Murmuró Nightmare Moon mientras su cuerno brillaba. Las separaciones entre las baldosas del patio exterior del castillo brillaron bajo los ponies, las baldosas colapsaron y los tentáculos de oscuridad los atraparon y llevaron bajo el suelo, en cuanto desaparecieron por el hueco que se había formado las baldosas regresaron a su lugar.

Nightmare Moon entró de nuevo al castillo por la ventana y observó a Silver Mirror, que se cubría la boca con las pezuñas y trataba en vano de contener el llanto.

-Levántate.

La yegua obedeció como pudo.

-Tu creciste en el pueblo de Everfree, ¿cierto?

Silver Mirror asintió, repentinamente sintió una gran preocupación por sus familiares y amigos.

-Bien, me acompañaras a comprobar quienes siempre me han sido leales y quienes están del lado de la asquerosa usurpadora.

-Su… su majestad, todos en el bosque, el pueblo y el castillo de Everfree le somos fieles y leales. La amamos profundamente y…

La magia de Nightmare Moon sujetó a Silver Mirror por el cuello y la acercó su cara.

-¿Me estas contradiciendo?, ¿sabías que los guardias que supuestamente me protegían fueron sobornados por mi hermana y trataron de asesinarme?

Silver Mirror consiguió reunir suficiente aire para hablar a pesar del agarre en su cuello.

-Es... estoy segura que es un mal entendido.

Nightmare Moon levantó una ceja. Silver Mirror tragó saliva.

-En… todo caso, su majestad. Los ponies de Everfree siempre la han sido fieles, lo sé porque yo me crié ahí.

-Entonces no hay problema con que los visite, ¿Verdad?

Silver Mirror tragó saliva, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ambas se vieron rodeadas de una neblina negra. La yegua terrestre experimentó la sensación de ser tele transportada, cuando la niebla se disipó sus miedo de estar en su pueblo se vio confirmado.

La plaza estaba vacía todas las luces apagadas e inclusive el guardia dormitaba en su caseta. Silver Mirror se dio cuenta que Nightmare Moon apretó su mandíbula el cuerno brilló y alrededor del pueblo se formó una neblina negra que rodeo por completo al pueblo. Nightmare Moon tomó aire y utilizó la voz real de Canterlot.

-¡Habitantes de Everfree, su soberana reclama su presencia!

El guarda se despertó y cayó de su banco, en pocos segundos las luces de las casas se encendieron, pero los ponies se limitaron a asomarse por las ventanas.

-¡He dicho que se presenten ante mí!

De la niebla que rodeaba el pueblo surgieron látigos de oscuridad que atravesaron las paredes y los techos de las casas, dañándolas completamente y sosteniéndolas en su lugar mientras los ponies escapaban. Cuando una casa se encontraba vacía los látigos se retiraban, dejando que colapsara.

Las nubes negras forzaron a los ponies a reunirse alrededor de Nightmare Moon mientras miraban asombrados a la esta y a Silver Mirror, Nightmare Moon sonrió.

-Si me son fieles inclínense ante mí.

Los ponies se miraron entre ellos asustados.

-¡He dicho que se inclinen!

La varios ponies obedecieron de inmediato, pero muchos se quedaron de pie, Nightmare Moon asintió.

-Entonces confiesan ser seguidores de Celestia. Su traición será castigada.

Antes de que alguno de los ponies pudiera decir algo de las paredes de niebla surgieron de nuevo los látigos de oscuridad. Algunos de los ponies que se quedaron de pie fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para incarse. El resto fue sujetado y arrastrado entre gritos a las sombras.

Los ponies restantes se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos y algunos llorando. Nightmare Moon sonrió.

-Muy bien, si son fieles a mi entonces serán mis sirvientes.

Se formaron collares de niebla alrededor de los cuellos de los ponies y después largas cadenas de oscuridad que conectaron los collares.

-¡A mi castillo!

El único pony que solo estaba unido a otro más sintió como el collar lo jalaba hacia adelante, obligándolo a caminar y en su turno forzando a los ponies que lo seguían, al acercarse a las paredes de niebla estas se disiparon dejando el camino al castillo libre. Repentinamente Nightmare Moon volvió a hablar.

-Un momento.

En cuanto se detuvieron los collares alrededor de los potros se disiparon dejándolos libres.

-No tengo ningún uso para sirvientes débiles y que no dejan de llorar, ustedes. –Nightmare Moon señalo a un par de yeguas ancianas, cuyos collares también se disolvieron. –Saquen a estos potros de mi bosque, ¡Ahora!

Como pudieron las yeguas lograron convencer a los potros de separarse de sus padres y acompañarlas. Nightmare Moon permaneció en silencio durante toda la escena, cuando los potros estuvieron lejos los ponies fueron obligados a caminar de nuevo.

-Bien, pero si este bosque va a ser la capital de mi reino necesitare que sea adecuado a mi grandeza.

Nightmare Moon elevó su cuerno, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar mientras una esfera de oscuridad comenzó a formarse en la punta de este. Cuando adquirió un tamaño similar al de una casa la alicornio bajó la cabeza, dejando que la enorme esfera de magia oscura se hundiera en el suelo.

El estruendo del temblor que causó la esfera al entrar lentamente y por la fuerza, como si fuera rechazado, en el fértil suelo del bosque fue superado por la fuerza de la voz de Nightmare Moon.

-Con estas palabras decreto que de ahora en adelante nadie más que Nightmare Moon gobernará en Everfree. Que sus manantiales se contaminen, que las raíces de sus arboles beban oscuridad, que su animales se alimenten de sombras, que sea refugio de monstruos y seres de alma corrompida. Así sea por toda la eternidad y que solo mi voluntad sea obedecida en este lugar de sombras y pesadillas.

La esfera se hundió por completo en el suelo. No dejó cráter, pero lo que antes había sido un pasto corto y de un verde brillante ahora era largas hierbas de colores malsanos. La transformación se extendió a partir del circulo inicial como tentáculos reptantes, la única señal de su avance los cambios en la vegetación.

Silver Mirror observó con horror como los arboles hasta entonces de troncos rectos y copas espaciosas se retorcían, algunos cambiando drásticamente de forma y tamaño mientras otros caían a tierra y comenzaban a descomponerse rápidamente.

-Ese será el destino de todos aquellos que se opongan a mi reinado.

Silver Mirror estuvo a punto de brincar, no se había dado cuenta que Nightmare Moon se había colocado a un lado suyo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Nightmare Moon utilizó la voz real de Canterlot de nuevo.

-¡Escuchadme!, ¡llamo a todos los seres con oscuridad en su alma, a todos aquellos que han sido rechazados y olvidados!, ¡a todos aquellos que se ocultan y huyen del poder de Celestia!, ¡Yo soy Nightmare Moon, la verdadera reina de Equestria, únanse a mí, les concederé lo que su corazón tanto ha deseado!, ¡Riquezas, poder, venganza, libertad!, Solo tienen que venir, y arrodillarse ante mí.

Nightmare Moon calló, los ecos de su llamado muriendo lentamente.

-No pasa nada.- Murmuró Silver Mirror.

La reina de las pesadillas bufó.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota. Todos los seres de alma oscura están lejos, les tomara algo de tiempo llegar a…

Hubo un movimiento en los arbustos que llamó la atención de ambas yeguas y lentamente de estos surgió un viejo carnero. Silver Mirror se sorprendió al reconocerlo, el viejo animal de color gris, ojos ámbar y cuernos retorcidos se acercó a ellas lentamente.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Nightmare Moon.

Silver Mirror miró al animal con desprecio y confusión.

-Es Grogar, es la mascota de mi hermana mayor. No sé qué está haciendo aquí.

Una idea extraña golpeó la mente de la pony terrestre. Siempre había sabido que había algo extraño en ese carnero desde que era una potra. Y no solo ella, todo el pueblo lo notaba excepto su hermana, a la cual parecía engañar. Siempre que pasaba algo extraño en la granja todo parecía indicar que era culpa del animal, como si disfrutara el causar molestias dentro de su pequeña capacidad.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró la yegua.

Nightmare Moon sonrió.

-No es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero creo que tengo mi primer sirviente.

El carnero se arrodilló enfrente de la reina de la noche, que volvió a sonreír.

-¿y qué es lo que deseas?, ¿mas heno?

Nightmare Moon tocó la cabeza de Grogar y su expresión cambió.

-Vaya, tienes potencial, Grogar. Jamás me imagine que un alma tan oscura pudiera habitar en el cuerpo de una simple mascota.

El carnero sonrió mandando un escalofrió por el cuerpo de Silver Mirror. La reina de la noche comenzó a caminar.

-Andando, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y Celestia no tardara en reaccionar.

Celestia se despertó asustada, la noche había sido larga y la fiesta continuó después de la partida de su hermana, a la cual había excusado diciendo que se había retirado a atender varios asuntos importantes. Apenas había dormido un par de horas cundo alguien había golpeado fuertemente a su puertas.

Los golpes resonaron de nuevo, La princesa del sol se levantó como pudo y utilizó su magia para cubrirse con una bata blanca.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ice Star, el cual tenía la crin totalmente despeinada y los ojos enrojecidos, el unicornio sostenía una taza de café con su magia y no hizo ningún intento en disimular un enorme bostezo. A su izquierda se encontraban el general Dawn Hammer y su segunda al mando, Celestia recordó el nombre de la pegaso, Comandante Summer Sunshine. Ambos militares usaban sus armaduras pero era obvio que su sueño también había sido interrumpido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La pegaso dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Su majestad, alrededor de las trescientas horas un grupo de soldados que realizaba sus rondas nocturnas regulares encontraron a un pegaso malherido a unos trescientos metros de la entrada principal de la ciudad. El pegaso vestía la armadura distintiva de los guardias al servicio de la princesa Luna, su majestad.

Celestia miró a Dawn Hammer.

-No le pudimos sacar mucho por su estado de salud, pero parece que hubo un ataque en el castillo de las hermanas reales.

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron de par en par.

-Luna…

Hubo un resplandor que encegueció a los tres ponies presentes y cuando esté se disipó la princesa del sol había desaparecido. Ice Star le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se asomó por la ventana, la tormenta ahora cubría todo el bosque y era perfectamente visible.

-Es extraño- dijo el unicornio -¿Quién atacaría directamente a una de las princesas?, todo mundo sabe que son demasiado fuertes.

Dawn Hammer se colocó a su lado.

-No sé, pero tal vez por eso la luna está extraña.

El unicornio lo miró extrañado, el pony terrestre señaló al astro de la noche.

-A estas horas debería de estar más abajo, no justo en el medio del cielo. Y hace unas horas estaba en cuarto creciente, no luna llena.

El mago observó al cielo antes de darle otro trago a su café.

-Esto no es bueno, créeme, esto no es nada bueno.

Dawn Hammer asintió.

-Aparentemente se necesita de todo el poder de un gran mago unicornio para darse cuenta de que esta situación no es buena.

Ice Star lo miró de reojo, pero sonrió.

-Por lo menos yo no soy un necio terrestre que está haciendo chistes respecto a esto.

Dawn Hammer se alejó de la ventana.

-Bien, mientras tú bebes tu taza de café yo preparare a las tropas, algo me dice que esto no se va a terminar pronto.

El unicornio le dio un último trago a su taza.

-yo voy a despertar al resto de los consejeros, y a por mis estudiantes, te veo en la sala del consejo.

Los tres ponies salieron de la habitación de la princesa y partieron en direcciones diferentes.

Celestia apareció en el salón que deba acceso a la sala del trono de su hermana, esperaba encontrarse con una batalla, pero la tranquilidad que pesaba sobre el lugar totalmente vacio la inquietó aun más.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente cuando pudo captar movimiento de reojo, se acercó a una de las columnas, ahora estaba totalmente segura de que había un pony tratando de ocultarse detrás de esta.

-Puedes salir, todo está bien.

El pony no se movió.

-Princesa, no debería estar aquí, por favor váyase antes de que ella la vea.

Celestia utilizó su magia para sacar delicadamente al pony de su escondite, en cuanto la vio la reconoció y se sorprendió por el miedo en su rostro.

-¿Silver Mirror?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Silver Mirror se removió nerviosa.

-Por favor princesa, si la ve aquí no sé qué es lo que va a hacer. Váyase por favor.

-Silver Mirror, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

La yegua comenzó a llorar.

-¡No sé!, creo que es ella, pero no puede ser ella, ¿verdad?, es tan parecida y tan diferente, ella no haría todas esas cosas horribles, ¿verdad?, ella no lastimaría a los ponies.

Celestia comenzó a impacientarse y depositó a Silver Mirror en el suelo, pero la mantuvo sujeta con magia.

-Tranquilízate, no puedo entender una palabra de lo que estás…

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron lentamente, Silver Mirror se llevó las pezuñas a la boca y comenzó a sollozar. Celestia la liberó del agarre de su magia y caminó lentamente hacia la sala del trono.

Al entrar en esta las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, pero Celestia no se inmutó. Los enormes candelabros estaban en el suelo y la sala se encontraba envuelta en una oscuridad total. La princesa del sol encendió su cuerno y la luz de este iluminó la desolación del lugar, cubierto de una neblina de color oscuro, con los grandes vitrales cuarteados y los tapices de las paredes rasgados.

Celestia avanzó lentamente, la niebla giraba y se arrastraba arrastraba apenas en el límite de la luz de su cuerno y la rodeaba como un felino a su presa, la princesa del sol estaba bastante segura de que de igual manera la atacaría en cualquier momento.

Se detuvo a la mitad de la sala, la niebla se apartó lo suficiente para permitirle ver la figura en el trono.

-¿Luna?

Celestia dio un par de pasos, tratando de ver mejor a quien estaba frente a ella. Recordó los palabras de Silver Mirror, tan parecida y tan diferente, sin embargo ella podía sentir la esencia de su hermana en el pony enfrente de ella.

-¿Luna?, ¿está todo bien?

Nightmare Moon se levantó.

-Sí, está todo bien, pero mi nombre es Nightmare Moon.

Celestia se detuvo en seco cuando pudo distinguir a la perfección a la yegua que se había levantado y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Veo que has decidido venir a terminar el trabajo de tus malditos asesinos, Celestia. Debo informarte que todos los traidores y espías que tenias en mi castillo y en el bosque han recibido el castigo correspondiente.

Celestia se acercó a su hermana.

-¿De qué estás hablando Luna?, Nos llegaron noticas de que hubo un ataque, y hay un guardia mal herido. ¿Dónde están tus guardias?, ¿Dónde están todos los ponies?

Nightmare Moon no se movió.

-¿Luna?

El cuerno y los ojos de Nightmare Moon brillaron al mismo tiempo que las neblinas en la sala comenzaron a girar violentamente alrededor de ella y Celestia.

-¡Mi Nombre es Nightmare Moon!

El grito, potenciado por la voz real de Canterlot, terminó de destrozar los vitrales e hizo retumbar el suelo. Celestia retrocedió y cayó sentada tanto por la sorpresa como por la fuerza de los vientos desatados.

Nightmare Moon continuó avanzando.

-Nunca jamás estaré después de ti, nunca jamás seré olvidada de nuevo. ¡Y nunca jamás tu maldito sol brilla sobre Equestria!, ¿me escuchaste?, ¡La noche durará para siempre!

Una esfera negra se formó en la punta de su cuerno y fue apuntada contra Celestia, que ya se había puesto de pie.

-¡Luna detente!

Nightmare Moon no respondió y descargó el hechizo contra Celestia, está instintivamente encendió su cuerno y creó un círculo mágico frente a ella, donde el hechizo oscuro se disipó.

-Luna, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué te comportas así?

El cuerno de Nightmare Moon se vio recorrido por un relámpago oscuro que lanzó en contra de Celestia mientras esta repetía su hechizo defensivo.

-¡Cállate!, sabes bien lo que está pasando. Incluso desde que éramos potras nuestros padres te preferían a ti. Todo mundo te ama a ti. Eres hermosa, sabia, una genio en lo relacionado con la magia. Yo arriesgue mi vida frente a Discord igual que tu, yo cree la mitad del los elementos de la armonía. ¡Y me tienen tanto o igual medio que a Discord y me ignoran mientras a ti te adoran!

Celestia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida por la potencia del ataque de su hermana, el cual aun continuaba. Las nubes oscuras se arremolinaron con más violencia.

-¡Pues se acabó! ¡Ahora todos me adoraran!, ¡ahora todos me seguirán!, ¡Ahora todos me amaran!, ¡Lo quieran o no!

Las nubes envolvieron a Nightmare Moon mientras esta aun mantenía su ataque contra Celestia. Hubo un resplandor oscuro y una explosión.

El cuerpo de Nightmare Moon cambió, su altura ahora un poco mayor que el de Celestia, su pelaje era totalmente negro, sus alas, aunque seguían estando cubiertas de plumas, tenían una forma similar a las de un murciélago y su crin y su cola se habían convertido en una nebulosa oscura.

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron llenos de miedo y de incertidumbre. El flujo de magia se hizo más intenso y el suelo bajo Nightmare Moon comenzó a agrietarse. Esta comenzó a avanzar, ejerciendo más presión y obligando a Celestia a retroceder.

-Ahora yo soy más fuerte. ¡Ahora yo soy la que manda!

-¡Luna por favor detente!

Nightmare apretó la mandíbula antes de aumentar de golpe la intensidad de su ataque.

-¡Soy Nightmare Moon!

Hubo una explosión y Celestia salió disparada contra las puertas, las cuales se abrieron al impacto de su cuerpo. Celestia rodó por el suelo del vestíbulo y se detuvo contra una columna. Al levantar la vista vio a Nightmare Moon que se dirigía lentamente hacia ella, el cuerno rodeado de relámpagos oscuros.

La mente de la princesa del sol estaba llena de miedo y confusión y reaccionó instintivamente, desapareciendo en un resplandor blanco. Nightmare Moon se detuvo en su avance y observó el lugar vacio donde había estado Celestia.

-La vencí. –Murmuró.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y se llevó una pezuña a la sien.

-La hice huir, es verdad que soy más fuerte que ella, es… es la primera vez que soy mejor que ella en algo.

Permaneció en silencio, Silver Mirror salió de su escondite y por unos segundos le pareció ver que la mirada de Nightmare Moon estaba igualmente llena de miedo e incertidumbre. Se acercó cautelosamente a la reina de la noche y la miró con curiosidad. Esta le regresó la mirada, pero su actitud había cambiado.

-Ahora no hay vuelta a atrás ¿verdad?, la desafié directamente y ella nunca se va a rendir, ahora solo va a quedar una ¿verdad?

Silver Mirror se sentó junto a ella.

-Tal… tal vez aun se puedan arreglar las cosas.

Silver Mirror se vio rodeada de sombras que la presionaron violentamente contra una columna. Se escuchó una tercera voz.

-Ahora no es tiempo de dudar, su majestad. Celestia está asustada y confundida, debemos atacar.

De entre las sombras surgió un enorme carnero más grande que un pony promedio, de pelaje azul oscuro casi negro, retorcidos cuernos negros, ojos completamente rojos y con un enorme collar rojo lleno de cascabeles de oro.

Nightmare Moon se recupero y se puso de pie de nuevo.

-Es cierto, tenemos que atacar antes de que los ponies de Canterlot reaccionen.

Silver Mirror miró al carnero y la claridad se hizo en su mente.

-¿Grogar?, no… no puede ser.

El carnero se acercó a ella, los cascabeles del collar sonaron y el agarre sobre la garganta de Silver Mirror se hizo más fuerte.

-Mi señora me dio por fin el poder que tanto he deseado. Y no creas que he olvidado todo lo que me hiciste en la granja.

Silver Mirror sintió como la faltaba la respiración, sin embargo Nightmare Moon intervino.

-Déjala en paz, Grogar, y no quiero que le vuelvas a poner una pezuña encima. Ella fue la única de mis sirvientes que no me traicionó.

La magia cesó y Silver Mirror cayó pesadamente mientras se masajeaba la garganta y miraba con enojo al carnero. Nightmare Moon salió a la terraza y miró a la luna llena por entre las nubes de la tormenta.

-Aun con aquellos que respondan a mí llamado el ejército de Celestia nos supera enormemente. Grogar, tengo una misión para ti.

Summer Sunshine recibió la orden de regresar a las habitaciones de Celestia y esperar. La pegaso observaba nerviosa la tormenta sobre Everfree, que desde la partida de la princesa había aumentado de tamaño.

Hubo un resplandor en la habitación y Celestia apareció sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-¡Princesa!, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿está todo bien?

Summer Sunshine la ayudó a levantarse pero Celestia no respondió, en cuanto trató de hablar se derrumbó de nuevo y comenzó a llorar.

Ice Star y Dawn Hammer regresaron en cuanto pudieron y se encontraron con la princesa Celestia en cama, aun llorando aunque no le pudieron sacar alguna palabra.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? Le preguntó el unicornio al pony terrestre.

-No lo sé, el pegaso murió así que no obtendremos respuestas a menos que la princesa se tranquilice o mandemos a un grupo de exploración a Everfree. ¿Crees que… crees que la princesa Luan haya… muerto?

Ice estar frunció el seño y miró a la princesa del sol.

-No sé, no creo que las princesas puedan morir… pero igual no creía que las princesas pudieran ser heridas como lo está la princesa Celestia. Por cierto, ¿Qué horas son?, ¿no debería de haber amanecido ya?

El unicornio caminó a la cama.

-Princesa, no sé qué es lo que pasó en el castillo con su hermana. Pero si se que necesitamos que amanezca, y necesitamos de sus ordenes para decidir nuestro curso de acción ante esta situación, y ya que estamos en eso nos seria de mucha ayuda que dejara de llorar y nos dijera que es lo que está pasando.

-No puedo.- Murmuró la princesa. –La luna fue fijada en el cielo de Equestria y no tengo el poder para moverla.

Dawn Hammer interrumpió.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién puso la luna fija en el cielo?, se supone que solo usted y la princesa Luna pueden mover el sol y la luna.

Antes de que pudieran responder Summer Sunshine entró precipitadamente en la habitación, respirando agitadamente.

-¡general!, ¡llego un grupo de potros y dos yeguas de Everfree!, el pueblo fue atacado por una alicornio que se identifico a sí misma como Nightmare Moon. La… la describen como similar a la princesa Luna.

Celestia suspiró y rompió a llorar de nuevo, hablando entre sollozos.

-Es… es Luna, algo la convirtió en esa criatura, algo le sucedió y la volvió cruel y vengativa e igual de fuerte que yo.

No pudieron sacarle más. No supieron exactamente por cuanto tiempo, ya que les era difícil medir el paso del tiempo como lo hacían normalmente, pero los ponies no pudieron hacer que tomará alguna acción. Finalmente la princesa accedió a convocar una reunión con sus consejeros.

Los consejeros de Celestia se removían inquietos y discutían entre ellos. Dawn Hammer revisó un mensaje entregado hacia apenas unas horas.

-Es un reporte de las provincias del oeste. Han visto enormes grupos de monstruos dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

Uno de los consejeros, un unicornio azul, se removió en su asiento.

-¿Monstruos, de que tipo?

-De todos, arpías, hidras, timber wolfs, owlbears, inclusive un basilisco. Las demás provincias y distritos mandan lo mismo. Todos vienen a Canterlot.

Ice Star intervino.

-Canterlot no, algo los está llamando a Everfree.

Otro consejero bufó.

-Deberíamos de atacar a esa Nightmare Moon ahora que podemos.

-Su nombre es Luna.

El grupo miró a Celestia, no había hablado en toda la reunión.

-El nombre de mi hermana es Luna, y no la atacaremos, tenemos que agotar todas las opciones.

Ice Star se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tenemos la opción de morir de hambre, morir de frio o morir asesinados por monstruos, ¿Qué opción prefiere intentar primero, princesa?

Celestia no contesto pero clavó su mirada en el mago. Dawn Hammer tomó la palabra.

-Coincido en que es necesario actuar, ya han pasado cuarenta y ocho horas de noche continua y hay reportes de nevadas descontroladas en el norte. No podríamos defendernos de los lobos, o peor aun, de los trolls, si nos atacan en este momento.

El ministro de agricultura, un joven pony terrestre, levantó la pezuña.

-Heee, lo que dice lord Ice Star, lo de morir de hambre. No quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero sin la luz del sol las cosechas solo vivirán unas cuantos días más.

Celestia miró a la mesa de nuevo. De alguna manera su hermana había fijado la luna en el cielo y no le permitía mover el sol, el cual sentía se encontraba exactamente en el lado opuesto del mundo. La discusión continuó pero no le puso mucha atención hasta que escuchó una frase dicha por uno de los ministros.

-He escuchado que está levantando ponies muertos de sus tumbas.

Ice Star bufó.

-Eso es necromancia, un tipo de magia del caos, no hay nadie que pueda…

Celestia golpeó con sus pezuñas la mesa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba violentamente.

-Por supuesto. –dijo esta mas bien para sí misma.

Celestia desapareció en un resplandor de luz blanca, dejando marcas de pezuñas humeantes en la mesa.

Reapareció en el jardín del palacio, y se dirigió inmediatamente a una estatua en particular, al encontrarla su cuerno se iluminó. Cuando el resplandor cedió se vio a sí misma en un espacio vacío y negro donde solo había algo más.

Suspendido de cadenas que restringían su movimiento, amordazado y con los ojos vendados se encontraba Discord. El señor del caos sonrió y se pudo escuchar su voz a pesar de que no movió su boca.

-¡Celestia!, gracias por visitarme, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Veamos: ochocientos treinta y cuatro años, tres días, veinte minutos y cuatro segundos. Pero, ¿quién lleva la cuenta?

Celestia se acercó a la figura inmóvil.

-Guarda silencio y dime que es lo que le hiciste a mi hermana.

-Decídete Celestia, ¿guardo silencio o hablo?, no puedo hacer las dos cosas… bueno, si puedo, pero necesitarías sacarme de aquí.

-¡Respóndeme!, ¿Qué le hiciste a Luna?

Discord rió.

-Demonios Celly, deberías controlar tu mal humor. ¿Algo le pasó a Luna?, ¿no me digas que por fin explotó?, fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Eso explica porque la luna no se ha movido en cuarenta y nueve horas, treinta minutos, nueve seg…

Celestia acercó su cuerno a la garganta de Discord.

-Sabía que tu tenias algo que ver, regrésala a la normalidad o…

-¿O que, Celestia?, ¿me mataras?, ¿me convertirás en piedra?, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacerme?… Aparte de dejarme en algún maldito lugar donde abunden las palomas, no sabes cómo odio esas ratas con alas.

Además, utiliza ese cerebro que supuestamente tienes. Llevo ochocientos años encerrado aquí, si pudiera hacer algo para dañarlas lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho. No Celestia, la única responsable de lo que le pasó a tu hermana eres tú, con un poco de ayuda de tus queridos ponies.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?

-No lo sé, pero si se la razón. Aun antes de que tú y la pequeña quejumbrosa me arrebataran el trono de Equestria tu hermanita ya se sentía sola y tenía celos de la atención que recibías. ¿Qué?, ¿nunca te diste cuenta?, pues vaya hermana mayor que eres.

Yo sentí todas esas emociones cuando la tonta creyó que podía vencerme sola, ¿lo recuerdas? No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó después, excepto lo que pude ver desde aquí… por cierto, ¿te molestaría moverme cuando te vayas?, ver la misma pared durante ocho siglos es un poco aburrido.

En fin, el punto es que tus ponies se centraron en ti, y tú en ellos, ¿pero quién se acordó de la pequeña Luna? Nadie, la dejaron sola, tú la dejaste sola. Y hay algo mas, tus ponies le tienen miedo. Si supieras todos los rumores, todas las leyendas que he escuchado de los guardias, los jardineros y demás. Y como ven que tú la haces a un lado ellos te imitan, creen que hay algo malo con esa supuesta princesa que vive sola en un enorme castillo en medio de un bosque y que solo sale de noche para volar a baja altura e invadir los sueños de los demás.

Celestia no pronuncio palabra alguna y retrocedió lentamente. Discord volvió a reír.

-¿Qué sucede Celly?, ¿sorprendía por lo que no quisiste ver?, por favor, es tan obvio que me aproveché de eso.

La princesa del sol levantó rápidamente la vista, Discord continuó hablando.

-Veras, cuando sentí lo que pasaba dentro de ella supe que tarde o temprano todo eso estallaría y que toda esa furia iría en contra de ti, pero ese tipo de reacción lleva tiempo, así que tomé el asunto entre mis garras. Puse algo en ella, una semilla si quieres verlo así, algo que se alimentaria de esa amargura y le daría poder. Antes de que me grites y me amenaces quiero que estés consciente de esto, Celestia.

Yo puse esa semilla porque el terreno era fértil, y si germinó fue porque tú y tus ponies la fertilizaron. Si la hubieras escuchado, si le hubieras prestado atención nada de lo que está ocurriendo en este momento hubiera sucedió. Es tu culpa Celestia, abandonaste a tu hermana y ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Cómo la regreso a la normalidad?

-¿Se transformó? Demonios, me hubiera gustado ver eso. Bueno, si quieres que tu hermanita regrese solo tienes que sacarme de aquí, yo la convertiré de nuevo en una adolescente llorona y después tú y ella se largaran a donde mejor les parezca y me dejaran en paz en el reino que me arrebataron. ¿Tenemos un trató?

Celestia no respondido, su cuerno se iluminó y se desapareció de la vista de Discord.

-Aburrida, ¿en que estaba?, oh si: tres millones quinientos cuarenta y tres mil ochocientos veinticuatro ponies en un cuerda, ¿si añades uno más, cuantos ponies serán?, tres millones…

Discord interrumpió su cancón y tomó aire, las cadenas en el pecho ya no lo apretaban tanto como lo habían hecho por siglos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creo que tengo una idea…

Discord rió, una risa relajada y corta.


	3. Luna muerta

**Noches sin luna.**

**Capitulo Tres.**

**Luna Muerta.**

Celestia regresó caminando a la junta de consejeros y se sentó en su lugar, pero su expresión era vacía. Los consejeros se removieron inquietos hasta que Ice Star habló.

-Princesa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Celestia no respondió, su vista fija en la mesa.

-¡Princesa!

Celestia reaccionó solo en parte, mirando directamente al mago.

-Princesa, necesitamos que nos diga que es lo que vamos a hacer, o por lo menos autorizar nuestras sugerencias.

Celestia tartamudeó.

-Lo… lo siento… no… no estoy en condiciones de… de afrontar esto…

Dawn Hammer suspiró.

-Princesa, sé que es difícil, se que la tomó por sorpresa, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa. Pero debemos actuar cuanto antes, cuando se retiró nos llego un mensaje. La prisión de la isla de Pequeño Tártaro fue atacada por un grupo de monstruos aparentemente comandados por un carnero.

Celestia parpadeó, sorprendida ante lo extraño del ataque y del supuesto líder de este.

-¿Por qué atacarían un grupo de monstruos una cárcel?

-Para llevarse a los prisioneros, majestad. Para aumentar sus fuerzas con alguien que tiene motivos para odiarla a usted y el gobierno de Canterlot. Estoy seguro que las prisiones de Dark Pit y Rocacraneo también serán atacadas.

Summer Sunshine entró en la sala de conferencias, la pegaso había estado recibiendo y transmitiendo órdenes y mensajes desde el inicio de la crisis y su rostro reflejaba el desgaste. Le entregó un nuevo informe a Dawn Hammer y se colocó a un lado de la puerta, el pony terrestre leyó el mensaje y se rascó la cabeza.

-Atacaron las minas de las montañas de Las Pegasus… pero no tocaron el oro o la plata, siquiera los lingotes de hierro, lo que se llevaron fueron los materiales en bruto.

Ice Star maldijo entre dientes antes de hablar en voz alta.

-Apostaría mi cuerno a que lo siguiente que vamos a escuchar es que robaron gemas en bruto. La princesa Luna es una experta en fabricar artefactos mágicos, quiere fabricar armaduras y armas mágicas.

Dawn Hammer bufó.

-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna armadura o arma mágica. Princesa, tenemos que atacar ahora mismo antes de que sus fuerzas aumenten o pueda terminar las armaduras.

Celestia suspiró.

-Lo sé, no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? Me desafió directamente y no se va a detener hasta que solo quede una, ¿verdad?

Dawn Hammer asintió. Le parecía extraño ver a la princesa de esa forma, una expresión cansada, triste y asustada. Desde que era un potro, ayudando a su padre en la herrería del catillo, siempre la había visto con una sonrisa amable y una mirada maternal.

Celestia volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, a su mente vinieron las imágenes del día en que nació Luna, sus juegos cuando potrillas, sintió que la ira la invadía de nuevo cuando recordó la manera en la que Discord la hirió, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al repasar el día fatídico en que Luna fue a enfrentarlo sola.

La ira dio paso a la culpa cuando las palabras de Discord arrojaron nueva luz sobre incidentes que hasta entonces ella había considerado sin importancia. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?, ¿Cómo es que un ser cruel y desalmado había notado mejor la soledad de Luna que ella, su hermana mayor que había jurado que no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño?

Las palabras de Ice Star fueron las siguientes en llegar a su mente acompañadas de las imágenes del sufrimiento de los ponies bajo el reinado de Discord: Morir de hambre, frio o asesinados por monstruos… y a ahora había que sumarle los presos: ponies, burros, diamond dogs e inclusive uno que otro minotauro, grifo o lobo.

Celestia abrió los ojos y levantó la vista al enorme estandarte de Equestria que pendía sobre la sala del consejo y luego a la silla vacía de madera negra un lado suyo. Las dos habían jurado proteger a los ponies y evitar que sufrieran de nuevo como habían sufrido bajo el reinado de Discord.

Respiro hondo un par de veces más y finalmente se derrumbó sobre la mesa, llorando. Los consejeros mantuvieron un silencio incomodo hasta que finalmente la voz de Celestia se pudo oír, ahogada por los sollozos y por el hecho de que no había levantado la cabeza de la mesa.

-Necesitamos cortar las rutas de los refuerzos, evitar que más monstruos y prisioneros lleguen a Everfree.

Dawn Hammer asintió de nuevo.

-Nos tomara tiempo, habrá algunos que no podremos bloquear.

Celestia continuaba llorando y dando órdenes al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que localizar los contingentes más grandes y bloquearlos. También necesitamos iniciar un programa para racionar alimentos. Ice Star, necesito que tú y tus estudiantes lean mi tercer tratado de magia, ahí escribí hechizos para generar luz y calor artificial.

Un nuevo ataque de llanto venció a Celestia, los ministros se miraban entre ellos ante lo extraño e irreal de la situación, las órdenes directas y con objetivos claros era lo que estaban esperando, la forma de darlas no tanto, finalmente Celestia habló de nuevo.

-Hay que asegurarse que los gobernadores de cada provincia se enteren de lo que esté pasando. Las tres órdenes que acabo de dar son prioritarias y todos los departamentos y sectores del reino deben de cooperar completamente. A menos que sea algo que no puedan resolver por ustedes mismos o sea una emergencia no vengan directamente conmigo.

Los ministros asintieron y rápidamente se retiraron para cumplir con sus ordenes, dejando sola a Celestia, la princesa del sol se levantó y caminó lentamente por los pasillos del palacio, salió de esté y se dirigió al enorme edificio a un lado de este.

La catedral de Canterlot se alzaba en frente de ella, las puertas se encontraban abiertas y había ponies rezando dentro de esta, Celestia no les hizo mucho caso cuando camino lentamente hacia el altar principal.

Se detuvo ante el enorme vitral. En la parte inferior de este estaban representados los titanes que dieron origen a los búfalos, dragones y grifos y todas las razas emparentadas con estas, sobre estos y de tamaño mucho mayor se encontraban los titanes de los ponies, el Emperador de las Estrellas y la Madre de la Luz.

Celestia se hincó en su adoratorio personal, el cual por lo general solo utilizaba en ceremonias públicas pero siempre estaba disponible. Quería llorar, quería hablar abiertamente con sus padres, pedirles consejo, protección y sobretodo perdón, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella estaba consciente de lo que simbolizaba para los ponies y el verla en un estado débil y confundido en una situación como la actual podría hacer mucho daño.

Se limitó a mirar el vitral, sin permitir que las lágrimas la traicionaran, después cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Manteniendo un exterior firme mientras su interior se desmoronaba por la culpa y la tristeza, rezando y pidiendo una guía que jamás llegó.

Se levantó después de un largo rato y se encamino a la salida, dirigiendo sonrisas tranquilizadoras y palabras de consuelo a los ponies asustados que la rodeaban, haciendo promesas de paz y tranquilidad que no estaba segura podría cumplir.

En el castillo en el bosque Everfree Nightmare Moon observó los enormes montones de metal y piedras preciosas en frente de ella, en el vestíbulo de su palacio. No eran de lo mejor pero Celestia había actuado más rápido de lo que había calculado y conseguir materiales de mayor calidad se había vuelto difícil.

Tampoco podía utilizar la fuerza para conseguirlos, aunque Grogar había conseguido refuerzos en dos de las prisiones más grandes de Equestria ya habían perdido el elemento sorpresa y la tercera se encontraba fuertemente resguardada. Atacarla le costaría más seguidores de los que podría conseguir, sobre todo ahora que los soldados de Equestria estaban interceptando a los grupos de monstruos que, a pesar de su número y fuerza, seguían siendo criaturas estúpidas y fácilmente emboscables sin nadie que los dirigiera.

Grogar se encontraba a su izquierda, aunque constantemente miraba por las ventanas al campamento improvisado de su ejército igualmente improvisado. Al carnero le sorprendía que tantas criaturas tan diferentes y que en muchas ocasiones eran enemigos naturales se mantuvieran en relativa paz, sobre todo después de los incidentes con las cocatrices y con el basilisco.

A la derecha estaba Silver Mirror, que se mantenía firme pero visiblemente cansada, durante la última semana había dormido muy poco, y esas escazas horas de sueño le traían poco descanso al estar plagadas de pesadillas. La yegua mantenía apretado contra su pecho un pergamino, el cual había sido dejado en entrada del bosque Everfree hacia unas horas y recuperado por uno de los pegaos liberados de alguna cárcel.

-¿Su majestad?

Nightmare Moon la miró, obviamente molesta por haber sido interrumpido al estar analizando su situación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-De… dejaron un nuevo mensaje… de Canterlot.

La magia de Grogar sujetó el mensaje y comenzó a romperlo.

-No necesitamos nada de esos estúpidos.

Silver Mirror suspiró, molesta.

-Era una oferta de diálogo. La… la usurpadora ofreció llegar a un solución pacifica a cambio de que su majestad haga que los monstruos se dispersen y los prisioneros regresen a las cárceles.

Grogar sonrió.

-Saben que son débiles y que no pueden hacernos frente, la victoria es nuestra.

Nightmare Moon se lamió los labios, a diferencia de Grogar ella conocía bien la situación del ejército de Equestria. Aunque no era muy numeroso seguían superándolos y los soldados estaban entrenados especialmente para combatir monstruos, precisamente lo que conformaba la mayor parte de su ejército. Comenzó a hablar mientras miraba a su s fuerzas a través de la ventana

-Tenemos que atacar ya, dirigir todas nuestras fuerzas contra Canterlot y cortar la cabeza de un solo golpe, Equestria se sumirá en el caos y será más fácil para nosotros conquistarla en su totalidad después de eso.

Regresó su vista a los materiales, el proceso normal para crear un armadura mágica tomaba mucho tiempo y roquera de varios ponies con experiencia en la herrería, el tallado de joyas y la magia, aunque ella sola podría crear armaduras adecuadas a cada miembro de su ejército eso le tomaría demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo. Por el otro lado el hacer armaduras de forma más general las haría menos poderosas y cabria la posibilidad que no todos pudieran usarlas.

Gruñó de nuevo y concentró su magia en los materiales que se encontraban frente a ella. Su crin y su cola se extendieron, rodeándolos en una nebulosa negra. Desde afuera Grogar y Silver Mirror observaron el proceso maravillados, aunque Grogar ya lo había visto a una escala menor cuando la reina de la noche había creado su collar de cascabeles.

La creación de las armaduras finalizo varios minutos después. Nightmare Moon se sentó, secándose el sudor de la frente y tratando de recuperar la respiración. Después de unos minutos e levantó de nuevo y con su cuerno creó un pequeño mapa en relieve de Equestria.

-Canterlot es una plaza fuerte, excepto por aire es difícil conquistarlo, el camino es largo y es fácil de bloquear y de crear emboscadas. ¿Cuántos tropas aéreas tenemos?

Grogar volvió a mirar por la ventana, no se había tomado la molestia de contar exactamente con cuantos seguidores contaban.

-Hmmm, tenemos pegasos, cocatrices y harpías, creo que hay varias cosas más con alas.

Nightmare Moon gruñó.

-Eso no es suficiente, tenemos que forzar a Celestia a salir de Canterlot y emboscarlos en el bosque. Necesitamos presionarlos más.

La reina de las pesadillas extendió las alas y su cuerno brillo de nuevo, sobre el pequeño mapa apareció una representación de la tormenta, que se extendió hasta casi llegar a Canterlot. En el exterior se pudo escuchar el sonido que indicaba que la tormenta en verdad había aumentado de tamaño e intensidad.

Nightmare Moon señaló dos poblados y una ciudad en el mapa.

-Trottingham, Foaleans y Manehattan. Están a nuestro alcance y podemos atacarlos y regresar al bosque rápidamente.

Grogar miró los tres poblados.

-Retirarnos, ¿porqué?

-Porque aun no tenemos la fuerza suficiente para mantener un poblado bajo control. Quiero que ataques, reclutes a seguidores y destruyas lo más que puedas. Eso aumentará nuestras fuerzas y hará que Celestia se vea presionada a actuar. Cuando lo haga la estaremos esperando en el bosque y venceremos sus fuerzas, después será más fácil atacar Canterlot.

Grogar asintió y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban reunidas las fuerzas.

-Una cosa más, Grogar, no necesito esclavos o seguidores potros, déjalos de lado.

El carnero asintió y se retiró. Silver Mirror observo un momento el mapa y se volvió a Nightmare Moon.

-Su majestad, ¿es necesario hacerlo?, podría… podría ver que es lo que Celestia le ofrece para conseguir la paz, si… si quiere seguidores podrá ganárselos volviendo a ser como antes.

Nightmare Moon miró a la yegua.

-Ochocientos años, Silver Mirror, ochocientos años en los que esperé pacientemente, en los que le di lo mejor de mí a los ponies, ¿y que obtuve a cambio? Nada más que el desprecio de mis supuestos súbditos y la burla de mi hermana. De todos los ponies solo tú permaneciste realmente fiel a mí a pesar de todo, no he tenido que encerrarte y esclavizarte como a los otros.

-Pero su majestad...

-¡Suficiente!, no discutiré mas de esto contigo, la decisión está tomada. Pero no te preocupes, cuando recupere mi lugar como la verdadera gobernante de Equestria recompensaré tu lealtad, ¿te gustaría ser una condesa o duquesa?

Silver Mirror suspiró y bajó la vista, se estremeció cuando sintió la pezuña de Nightmare Moon en la frente.

-Bien, muy bien, obediencia absoluta y aprecio. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

Nightmare Moon se retiró a sus habitaciones, donde aun estaban los restos del espejo roto, y se asomó por la ventana observando como Grogar organizaba a las tropas y aquellos que podían usar las armaduras se las ponían.

-Este será el inicio Celestia, soy más fuerte que tú y pronto debilitaré a tu ejército. Si no quieres que te elimine será mejor que veas las señales y escapes, hermana.

Varias horas después Grogar se encontraba listo para partir, Nightmare Moon se encontraba en un balcón acompañada de Silver Mirror, el carnero mago se separó del grupo y realizó una reverencia.

-Estamos listos para partir, mi señora. Atacaremos Trottingham primero, solo denos la orden.

Hubo un prolongado momento de silencio. Nightmare Moon pasó su mirada de Grogar, que la observaba con una sonrisa, a Silver Mirror, que la miraba suplicante.

-Grogar, ataca Trotingham, destruye lo que puedas y captura a cuantos puedas, si alguien se resiste elimínalo. Quiero que Celestia reciba claro el mensaje de que esto es una guerra y que no tendré piedad para ella o sus traidores.

Grogar asintió y dando la orden encabezó la marcha, Nightmare Moon y Silver Mirror observaron la columna desorganizada partir, llevando la destrucción y muerte al desprevenido pueblo. En cuanto se perdieron de vista Nightmare Moon regresó a sus habitaciones dejando a Silver Mirror sola y luchando por contener el llanto

Celestia avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio de Canterlot, Ice Star y Dawn Hammer siguiéndola de cerca. La princesa pensaba en voz alta y en su mirada se mezclaban la furia y la tristeza.

-Esto es… no creí que pudiera… ¿Son correctos los informes?

Dawn Hammer asintió.

-Si su majestad, afortunadamente hubo sobrevivientes.

Celestia bufó.

-Atacar ponies inocentes, ¿Por qué, Luna? Podíamos haber solucionado esto de otra forma.

Celestia se detuvo en la puerta de una enorme torre y utilizó su cuerno para abrir una cerradura mágica.

-General Dawn Hammer, prepare un grupo de ataque lo más pronto posible, solo deje en Canterlot los ponies necesarios para defenderlo y ataque el bosque de Everfree, ¿entendido?

-¿Atacar el Everfree?, Su majestad, el bosque es inmenso, y por los reportes es de suponer que es aun más confuso que antes, buscar al ejercito de la luna muerta sería imposible.

Celestia asintió, entró en la torre y abrió una segunda cerradura con su cuerno, el trió entró en una habitación.

-No se estarán ocultando, Luna quiere que la enfrentemos y no dejara de atacar pueblos hasta que lo hagamos, Foaleans o Manehattan podrían ser los siguientes.

La ira iba aumentando con cada palabra, sin embargo también comenzaron a aparecer lágrimas en los ojos de la princesa del día.

-No la dejare, no importa si es mi hermana. Una vez mi padre me dijo "las emociones y sentimientos jamás deben de interferir en la justa retribución por las acciones cometidas" Luna tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hizo, si quiere enfrentarse a mí eso es lo que conseguirá.

Celestia utilizo su magia para abrir un pequeño cofre donde seis joyas de colores purpura, rosa, naranja, rojo, azul y verde se encontraban, ice Star se acerco observando por primera vez las gemas de las que había leído tanto.

-¿Los elementos de la armonía?, pero… creí que… creí que solo podía usarlos en conjunto con su hermana. Además, no… he… no la... ¿eliminarían?

El cuerno de Celestia brilló y las joyas desaparecieron.

-Puedo utilizar tres de ellos, estoy segura que puedo arreglármelas para activar los seis. Además son un último recurso, solo en caso de que todo lo demás no funcione.

-¿y cuáles son las otras alternativas?

Celestia suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Enfrentarla y contenerla con mi magia, es más fuerte que antes, tal vez más fuente que yo. Pero puedo arreglármelas para someterla.

Ice Star asintió.

-¿Y si no?

-Entonces utilizaré los elementos de la harmonía… y que sea lo que los titanes quieran. Ahora pónganse en movimiento, yo necesito prepararme para enfrentar a mi hermana.

Al día siguiente los ponies seleccionados por Dawn Hammer se encontraban en formación en frente de la entrada del bosque. El general mantenía el orden estricto en sus tropas mientras revisaba los detalles. Se ajustó su armadura, no la de gala o la que usaba en su despacho, sino la de combate. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de metal, su cola y crin trenzadas y protegidas, era incomodo, pero después de que un timber wolf le hubiera atrapado por la crin en una ocasión no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de nuevo.

Las hombreras y la protección de la cadera estaban cubiertas por púas cortas pero punzantes, el casco tenía una hoja de espada en la frente, perfecta para embestir. La princesa Celestia le había dicho que no le gustaba la armadura y que de hecho no le agradaba mucho que los ponies usaran armas. Pero hasta entonces habían llegado a términos con la situación cuando él cedió a la prohibición de armas mágicas. Balanceó en su pezuña el enorme martillo de guerra y se aseguro que la maza redonda cubierta de púas estuviera al mismo tiempo bien sujeta y a fácil acceso en su cinturón.

-Pareces un monstruo.

Se giró sorprendido y se quitó el casco, Ice Star se acercaba, apoyándose en un largo bastón de oro con filigranas de plata, usaba una capa y un gorro de color azul celeste, adornados con estrellas y era seguido de varios de sus estudiantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El unicornio revisó sus alforjas de manera distraída.

-Aquí va a haber magia, y tú y tus ponies van a necesitar ayuda mágica.

-Por lo menos te hubieras puesto una armadura.

-Sabes que eso no es para mí, además conozco muchos hechizos de protección.

Dawn Hammer se encogió de hombros tanto como lo permitía su armadura.

-Solo espero que no salgas corriendo llorando como cuando éramos potros, sería muy vergonzoso que el mejor mago de Equestria se comportara así, de nuevo.

El pony terrestre observó el bastón, en la parte superior tenía un medio círculo muy similar a la pinza de un cangrejo y en la parte donde esta se unía al bastón una pequeña base donde era obvio que se podía colocar algo.

Ice Star utilizó un poco de magia y el medio circulo se abrió, reforzándole a su compañero la idea de una pinza de cangrejo, un rubí tallado en una forma similar a una punta de flecha salió de sus alforjas y se colocó en la pequeña base, el semicírculo se cerro de nuevo. Ica Star utilizó su magia para mantener el báculo paralelo al suelo, el brilló en su cuerno aumentó un poco y fuer correspondido con un brillo en la joya. Repentinamente una pequeña esfera de fuego salió disparada del báculo e hizo impactó en un arbusto a unos pasos, el cual estallo en llamas.

-Es bastante curioso que el consejero de su majestad rompa una ley que ella se esforzó mucho en que fuera aprobada.

Ice Star se encogió de hombros.

-Esto no es un arma mágica, es una herramienta arcana que se usa en los experimentos mágicos. Claro que yo hice la mía un poco más potente y el que pueda usarse de manera bélica es solo un efecto secundario.

-Qué extraño. –Comentó el general. –No dijiste, "inesperado efecto secundario."

El unicornio cambió el rubí por un ámbar y descargó un pequeño relámpago sobre el mismo arbusto.

-Es curioso, aprendí como fabricarlo de la princesa Luna.

Ambos ponies dieron órdenes a sus respectivos seguidores y se pusieron en marcha, después de pocas horas el bosque Everfree estaba a la vista. El grupo se detuvo, los dos ponies al mando avanzaron unos cuantos metros más.

La luz de la luna llena brillaba a través del ojo de la tormenta y permitía ver la entrada al bosque con toda claridad. Aunque habían leído los informes del cambio del bosque era muy diferente a verlo de primera pezuña. Everfree era famoso por sus pinos y abetos altos y de tronco recto y enormes sauces alrededor de los lagos y ríos. Ahora era una masa de vegetación retorcida y tan junta una con otra que no se podía ver más allá de unos metros, situación empeorada por la constante neblina que cubría el lugar.

Dawn Hammer se colocó el casco.

-Bien, vamos a meternos en un bosque maldito lleno de monstruos y criminales que nos están esperando.

Ice Star se limitó a asentir, el pony terrestre se giró para mirar a sus tropas.

-Muy bien, formación cerrada, quiero esas lanzas apuntando hacia afuera y arriba, todos los ojos y oídos bien abiertos, no sabemos qué…

Lentamente sobre el ruido de los vientos de la tormenta se pudo escuchar el de voces, aullidos, gruñidos e insultos. Del bosque surgió una multitud de monstruos de todo tipo y entre ellos miembros de las tres clases de ponies y uno que otro de otra raza. Al frente de estos Grogar sonreía ampliamente.

Dawn Hammer no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Novato idiota.

Grogar caminó al el frente.

-Ríndanse, seguidores de Celestia, y los mataremos rápidamente.

Los soldados al frente de la formación bajaron sus lanzas mientras los restantes preparaban sus arcos y desenvainaban sus espadas al mismo tiempo que los magos se retiraban a la parte trasera de la formación.

-Bien, más divertido para nosotros. –dijo Grogar con una sonrisa.

Los monstruos y los criminales cargaron, una masa sin organización ni estrategia que se lanzó ciegamente hacia adelante. El primer golpe lo dio Dawn Hammer, un timber wolf se le abalanzó pero el unicornio lo impactó con su martillo en la cabeza, destrozándosela y provocando que la criatura se desmoronara en un montón de madera.

Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró, se quedo congelado por unos segundos. Lo que lo atacaba era un pegaso, o lo había sido en algún momento. Ahora sus ojos parecían los de un felino, las orejas eran puntiagudas y peludas y sobretodo sus alas eran similares a las de un murciélago y tenia afilados colmillos en la boca.

Reaccionó rápidamente y levantó un brazo, provocando que el pony enemigo mordiera su armadura. El pegaso resulto tener mejores reflejos de los que esperaba y lanzó un golpe que acertó a Dawn Hammer en la sien y lo aturdió debido a la sorprendente fuerza de este. El pony terrestre respondió con un golpe potente en el pecho con su pezuña izquierda.

El golpe provocó que la joya en el peto de la armadura del pegaso se fragmentara. Este retrocedió mientras su aspecto regresaba un poco a la normalidad. Dawn Hammer no perdió un segundo y lo golpeo en el costado con su martillo, provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

Aprovechó la paz momentánea para revisar el campo de batalla. Sus soldados mantenían el terreno ante la mayoría de los monstruos aunque tenían problemas con los más fuertes. Observó que todos los ponies e inclusive los miembros de otras razas que utilizaban armaduras habían sufrido una transformación similar a la del pegaso que lo atacó. Escuchó un rugido que provenía del bosque y vio surgir de este una hidra que aplastó varios árboles a su paso. Rápidamente los pegasos con arcos la rodearon disparando sus flechas y distrayendo sus cabezas mientras varios unicornios con lanzas trataban de atravesar el corazón de la bestia.

Sonrió y se lanzó en contra de una harpía que atacaba a uno de los magos por la espalda, atravesando al monstruo con la hoja en su casco. Sin darse un respiro se dio vuelta y se trabó en combate con un pony terrestre que utilizaba un garrote.

Le tomó dos golpes en la cabeza con su martillo y se dio vuelta al escuchar un aleteo, se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con una cocatriz, ya se sentía atrapado en la vista de la bestia cuando una esfera de fuego la impactó. Ice Star se acercó sonriente mientras cambiaba tranquilamente el cristal de su báculo.

-Creí que esto sería más difícil.

Dawn Hammer sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-No te confíes, puede que…

Alcanzaron a ver de reojo como uno de los unicornios era envuelto en un humo oscuro y lanzado con gran fuerza en contra de un árbol. Siguieron el origen del humo hasta Grogar, que sonreía.

-Este es mío. –dijo Ice Star mientras se dirigía directamente hacia el carnero.

El unicornio se colocó en frente del comandante del ejército enemigo, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Vienes a rendirte, pony?

El unicornio sonrió.

-¿Rendirme?, soy el gran y poderoso Lord Ice Star, alumno y consejero de la princesa Celestia, director de la academia arcana y descendiente de Starswirl el barbado, Clover el astuto y Little Light la sabia. ¿Por qué había de rendirme ante un chivo viejo con una baratija en el cuello?

El rostro de Grogar se endureció.

-Te arrepentirás de este insulto, unicornio.

Ice Star sonrió y apuntó su báculo en dirección al carnero.

-Lo dudo mucho, chivo viejo.

Grogar gruñó, los cascabeles del collar sonaron y alrededor del carnero apareció un aura de sombras que formo dos apéndices que velozmente se proyectaron contra el unicornio. El cuerno de ice Star brilló y dos círculos mágicos bloquearon el ataque.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer con un artefacto mágico creado por la princesa?, pa-te-ti-co.

Los cascabeles volvieron a sonar. Ice Star se quedo quieto y dejó caer el báculo, Grogar sonrió.

-¿Dónde está tu poder ahora, unicornio?

Repentinamente el báculo se levantó y descargó un relámpago que golpeó al carnero.

-Justo aquí, cabra apestosa. Debo admitir que no fue una mala ilusión, pero definitivamente no tienes imaginación y te fallaron detalles. Si me entregas ese collar te dejaré ir.

Grogar gruñó.

-No voy a renunciar al poder. ¡Jamás traicionare a mi reina!

-Que ironía, lealtad a una traidora. En ese caso creo que necesitas un poco mas de esto.

El báculo descargó de nuevo un relámpago. Grogar se convirtió en un una masa de humo por la cual la electricidad.

De la norme nube de oscuridad crecieron tentáculos del mismo material y se pudo entrever la luz roja de los ojos de Grogar.

-Te demostrare que mi poder es mucho mayor que el tuyo.

Uno de los tentáculos salió disparado contra Ice Star, que lo esquivo y corrió a esconderse atrás del cuerpo de un owlbear.

-Ese poder no es tuyo, solo estas utilizando la magia de Nightmare Moon.

Mientras hablaba rápidamente cambió la joya en su báculo por un cuarzo transparente. Los tentáculos de sombras envolvieron el cuerpo de la criatura con cuerpo de oso y cabeza y garras de búho y lo destrozaron, dejando expuesto al unicornio.

Uno de los tentáculos se dirigió en contra de Ice Star, el unicornio levantó su báculo y al hacer contacto la joya con la oscuridad lo movió violentamente al lado contrario, desgarrando las sombras y absorbiéndolas con la joya.

Inmediatamente el unicornio utilizó su magia para extraer una de las joyas de sus alforjas y lanzarla contra Grogar, que se movió a un lado dejando que la gema se encajara en el suelo.

La batalla continúo de esa manera, Ice Star esquivaba los ataques y en cuanto tenía oportunidad absorbía un poco de la magia de Grogar, caminando en círculos alrededor de él, siguió lanzando las gemas mágicas de sus alforjas aunque ninguna hizo daño alguno. Conforme pasó el tiempo recibió un par de heridas y cuando el cristal de su báculo no pudo absorber mas magia fue atrapado.

-Te he vencido unicornio, mi poder es más grande que el tuyo.

Ice Star sonrió y con el báculo clavó uno de los tentáculos en el suelo.

-Tal vez tienes poder. Pero en la magia eso solo es lo básico.

El cristal en el báculo, completamente oscuro, comenzó a brillar y todas las joyas que Ice Star había arrojado se encendieron también, creando un círculo mágico en el suelo.

-La magia alcanza su potencial con conocimiento. Y yo llevo toda mi vida estudiándola.

Grogar se sintió inmovilizado y rápidamente regresó a su forma normal contra su voluntad, aunque un lazo de oscuridad lo seguía sujetando al cristal en el suelo.

-Si tu también hubieras estudiado hubieras reconocido el patrón de los cristales, y el porqué estaba absorbiendo la magia de Nightmare Moon que estabas usando.

Toda la zona se vio barrida por un viento que formo un vértice en torno a la punta del báculo. Los seguidores de Nightmare Moon que usaban armaduras se vieron arrastrados por la fuerza de este mientras que los ponies y los monstruos no eran afectados.

Grogar forcejeó sin resultado alguno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿Qué es esto?

Ice Star sonrió.

-Lo pondré en términos que tu cerebro pueda entender. Abrí un portal a un lugar llamado Las Sombras, hablando de ironías, y lo uní a la magia de Nightmare Moon que te robé, aunque no tiene suficiente fuerza para atraparla a ella a ustedes sí.

Grogar se resistió de nuevo.

-No puedes atraparnos para siempre.

-De hecho si, la princesa Celestia se encargara de Nightmare Moon así que quedaran sellados, y en caso de que la magia de Nightmare Moon reviviera solo tú podrías escapar, necesitarías que un dragón te entregara voluntariamente su sangre para romper por completo el sello, buena suerte encontrando un dragón generoso.

El cuerno de Ice Star brilló y la fuerza de los vientos aumentó arrastrando a los seguidores de Nightmare Moon, algunos se salvaron al reaccionar rápido y quitarse las armaduras, aunque regresaron a la normalidad. Los que no desaparecieron en el remolino. Grogar gruñó y se resistió pero también, lentamente, comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Mi señora vencerá a Celestia y seré libre de nuevo, te matare y me hare un amuleto con tu cuerno.

-Si claro, buena suerte con eso.

La fuerza de los vientos aumentó, Grogar gruñó de nuevo y desapareció, finalmente Ice Star finalizó el hechizo y el viento desapareció.

Sin embargo la batalla estaba lejos de terminar, los monstruos continuaban luchando y algunos de los fieles a Nightmare Moon que se habían quitado la armadura también continuaban en la pelea. Escucho un rugido y vio como de entre los arboles surgía una criatura verde oscuro con forma de serpiente pero de tamaño similar al de un dragón. Tenía una cresta y lóbulos en la cabeza similares a los de un gallo y un par de largas y delgadas extremidades terminadas en garras en la parte delantera del cuerpo y que sobresalían sobre el cuerpo de esta.

La criatura se acerco reptando y utilizando al mismo tiempo sus enormes brazos para avanzar, tomo aire y después exhalo una enorme nube de gas verde que se extendió en frente de ella y comenzó a disolver todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar.

-Basilisco. – murmuró el mago, mientras colocaba una de las gemas en su báculo, apuntó a la criatura pero no sucedió nada, la arrojó a un lado y comenzó a correr directo hacia la bestia.

Antes de que llegara donde se encontraba esta hubo un borrón de movimiento, Summer Sunshine ataco al basilisco por detrás, llevaba una espada corta en una pezuña y un puñal en la otra, giró en el aire y cortó la nuca del monstruo con las dos cuchillas en un movimiento fluido y continuo.

El basilisco giro la cabeza, más molesto que lastimado por el ataque, antes de que regresara la atención Dawn Hammer cargó hacia él y con un golpe de su martillo partió en dos el antebrazo izquierdo de la criatura, provocando que colapsara.

El monstruo giro rápidamente la cabeza, golpeando al pony y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Descargó su aliento corrosivo, sin embargo Dawn Hammer reaccionó y giro en el suelo de nuevo.

La neblina verde alcanzo el casco, que comenzó a derretirse, el general lo arrojo a un lado y tomó una lanza que se encontraba en el suelo, cargó de nuevo contra la criatura, que se encontraba distraída con la pegaso, y logro traspasar el ojo de esta con su arma, encajándolo profundamente.

El basilisco lanzo la cabeza violentamente hacia atrás, rugiendo de dolor antes de colapsar en el suelo. Ice Star se acerco al pony terrestre, que aun respiraba agitado.

-Nada mal, aunque casi pierdes la cabeza por un momento.

-No creo que sea momento para bromas.

-Bueno, yo…

El suelo se estremeció y pudieron ver una columna de luz blanca que surgió del lugar donde se encontraba el castillo, sin embargo la luz rápidamente se vio envuelta por sombras y desapareció. Ice Star comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-Eso no se ve bien, termina aquí, yo ayudare a la princesa.

En el mismo momento en el que el ejercito de Equestria llegaba a la orilla del bosque hubo un resplandor dorado en el vestíbulo del castillo de Nightmare Moon, Celestia apareció y miró a sus alrededores, rápidamente localizó a quien buscaba.

-Silver Mirror.

La yegua estaba en un rincón con la vista clavada en el suelo, no levantó la mirada.

-Silver Mirror, donde está… donde está mi hermana.

Silver Mirror señaló la puerta de la sala del trono.

-¿Qué piensa hacer, princesa?

Celestia suspiró.

-Terminar con esto, deberías de salir de aquí… no, espera. Por favor, libera a los ponies que han sido capturados y escapen del castillo.

-¿va a… va a lastimar a mi señora?

Celestia se lamio los labios, ya se encontraba en frente de las puertas.

-No quisiera, pero me temo que probablemente lo haga.

Silver Mirror se levantó, la mirada aun fija en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Celestia por su parte apoyó las pezuñas en las pesadas puertas y las empujó. La sala del trono ya no era el desastre de unos días atrás enormes estandartes negros con un ojo de reptil adornaban las paredes, una hilera de candelabros coronados de velas de llamas azules llevaba al trono, d metal oscuro con una enorme luna de plata en la parte superior. Nightmare Moon se encontraba sentada en este.

-Celestia, me sorprende que hayas regresado después de nuestro último encuentro.

-Esta es la última advertencia, Luna. Ríndete ahora y encontrare una forma de solucionar esto.

Nightmare Moon se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras relámpagos oscuros recorrían su cuerno y una neblina negra rodeaba a Celestia.

-No, y no creas que cometeré de nuevo el error de dejarte huir, este es el final

Celestia suspiró y cerró los ojos, repentinamente abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y desplegó las alas, haciendo retroceder la neblina al mismo tiempo que su cuerno se iluminaba.

-Es tu decisión, que así sea entonces.


End file.
